Smoke and Scales
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Dipper has gone missing while at the same time a large fire-breathing monster is starting to make it's presence known in Gravity Falls. What could be this creature's connection to Dipper's disappearance be and why is it so interested in Wendy? and if that wasn't enough, there are a lot more giant beasts just around the corner that are ready to pick a fight with it.Dipper/Wendy.
1. Meet The Beast

A/N: I don't Gravity Falls

* * *

Chapter One: Meet The Beast

* * *

The rain was coming down hard that night when Old Man Mcguket saw it for the first time. He out that night, doing his 'old man rain dance' in front of the Mystery Shack when he heard a powerful roar, which at first he thought was which a clap of thunder and continued on with his dance of madness, until her heard the sound of wood breaking apart. He again stopped his rain dance and looked up to the top level of the tourist trap to see a horrible sight erupted from the building's roof. While it was dark and pouring rain, the elderly madman could see the shape of the beast and its bright yellow reptilian eyes that shined through the darkness of the storm. The monster threw up its head and released another powerful roar as a bolt of lightning dashed across the clouds, as it roared, a steady stream of flames spewed from its jaws twenty feet into the air. It then unfurled a pair of massive bat-like wings from its back and rocketed up toward the clouds above where it vanished within the storm. Now normally, any sane man would be either awestruck at the sight they had just witnessed or be completely terrified beyond rational reasoning, however sanity was not a strong suit for McGucket these days.

"Whew doggie, we got finally ourselves a dragon!" the prospector happily cheered as he did a jig

* * *

Stan was not unaware of the commotion upstairs, which at first he mistook as just the his grand niece and nephew rouge housing, however that theory went down the drain when he heard a loud roar and something big crashing through his building. The old con-artist raced up to the children's bedroom and found Mabel hiding under her bed as a long scale covered tail slid out of a giant hole that was punched through the ceiling. The elderly man heard another roar and ran over to where the hole was made, only to see nothing since the creature had already flow off. Stan then quickly went over to where Mabel was hiding and saw her clutching unto Waddles for dear life as well as something else that she had in her hand.

"Mabel, are you ok?" he asked, to which she nodded in response"Where's your brother?"

To that question, Mabel responded by handing her great uncle her siblings hat, which was slightly burnt. Stan's heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the object in his hand, such he picked on the kid from time to time, but he still cared for Dipper none the less, his mind went back to the beast that burst into his home and apparently killed his nephew, he turned away from Mabel in order to chase after that monster that did this and find a way to kill it, but then his niece grabbed unto his wrist.

"Wait Grunkle Stan, you can't go after it!" she warned "there's something you should know…"

* * *

"In other news, the Gravity Falls Zoo has reported that three of the zoo's lions have died due to unexplained burns and that the other four have disappeared without a trace, the zookeepers say-"

-Click-

"The unexplained wildfires have now spread throughout the woodland areas and are now-"

-Click-

"I don't know what it was, but it was bi-"

-Click-

"The entire field was set fire by who the authorities are claiming be is an arsonist, the police-"

-Click-

"-Thing was flying so fast, my plane could barely keep up with-"

"_That's enough TV for now_" Wendy dryly thought to herself as she switch off the living home television

The teenager stood up from the sofa and put her boots on, she then made her way to the front door; she had had enough of just laying around the house today.

"I'm going for a walk dad!"she informed loudly to her father who was upstairs "I'll be back in time for dinner"

With that, she stepped out the door and into the wilderness that surrounded the Corduroy home. The sun was getting ready to set and the all the sounds of nature engulfed her. Wendy enjoyed these lone walks through the forest; it let her gather her thoughts in peace. As much as she loved her dad, he was becoming irritable around the house, due to the fact the wildfires where impeding his job and he couldn't stop talking about what he'd do to the 'miserable such-and-such' as he called it that was starting these fires. Among other things, she was still getting phone calls from Robbie, who kept on about how it was really her fault and how he was willing to forgive her; it was getting to the point where she blocked the goth boy from her phone and every social website she was a part of. The red-heads friends weren't helping the situation either, they either wanted to throw in their two cents about the breakup or tell her just hook back up with Robbie; she was starting to feel truly alone at this point and the one thing that bothered her most was that she snapped at the only person who cared about how she felt.

She wanted to apologize to Dipper the day after her break-up with her jerk of an ex-boyfriend, but when she came in for work that day; the group had apparently left to rescue Waddles, who had been taken away from some strange creature as Soos tried to explain later that day. So the teen decided to wait until the following day to set things straight with her friend, but once again her apology was forced to be put on hold due to the fact that according to Mabel Dipper was out exploring and wouldn't be back until sundown, it was same excuse his sibling as well as Stan and Soos gave to her for the next four days. While Wendy did feel disappointed by the young boy's absence, she did however theorize that he was out searching for whatever was causing these fires, she couldn't blame him for wanting to protect everyone from what was out there.

Speaking of things that stalked about forest, she broke out of her line of thoughts when she heard a deep growl from out of the shadows of the fading light within the forest. She froze in place and began to look around the area around her in order to find the origin of the growl came from. It never really crossed her mind about whatever could be lurking in these woods whenever she went on one of her nature walks, but if she survived whatever was watching her, she'd make a mental note of bringing her father's axe with her.

Wendy heard another deep growl, but this time could figure out where the sound was going from: behind her. She spun around to see what was hunting her and gasped in fear at the sight the animal that slowly walked out of underbrush, it was a mountain lion and by the look in its eyes she knew that it had the full intention of making her its prey. The predator crouched down and pounced at the teenager, but she managed to drive out of the way at the last second. As the big cat stumbled to get back on its feet, Wendy quickly got back up and ran off further into the woods, she was too far away from her home and turning back was not an option, her only hope was for her to find someplace safe and wait until the beast lost interest in hunting her, the problem with that plan was that it was pretty hard to find someplace safe from a large cat in a forest like this.

She knew the mountain lion was gaining on her as she ran and was beginning to fear the idea of dyeing such a horrible way at the claws of this animal, but suddenly a small ray of hope came in the form of a hollowed out log that was only a few feet in front of her, sure it wasn't much but it was best she could do at the moment. She put all of her energy into her legs and ran to the log, which she dove into its opening and quickly crawled as far back into it as fast as she could. The cougar however still did not give up chasing its prey and dove in after the girl, while it was a tight fit for the big cat, it still managed to at least get its front half inside of it. The predator started to swipe furiously at the red-head, to which she retaliated by kicking the cat with all her strength and screaming her lungs out.

Then without warning, something big grabbed onto the bottom half of the cougar with a loud and began to drag it out of the log and dangled it in the air, all the while the now helpless hunter yowled in both rage and as it started to slash madly at whatever had captured it until a loud _crunch!_ Was heard and the cat instantly went limp. The girl didn't give a sigh in relief that her attacker was gone; instead she was now terrified whatever was now consuming the cougar. Her first idea was stay hidden until the unknown creature left, however she feared that beast would catch her sent and dig her out of the log, so she came to the conclusion that she had to risk getting away while the animal was busy eating.

"_It's not like I have any better options_" she mused mentally"_here goes nothing_"

With that she hurriedly climbed out of the other end of log and got to her feet in order to once again run, only to see a long lizard-like tail lying in front of her escape 's eyes couldn't help but follow the tail's length to what it was attached to and had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from screaming in terror at the sight of what the tail belonged to. Standing in front of her, was a real life dragon. The dragon was about forty feet in length from nose to tail and covered in crimson scales with black spines that ran down from the its head to the end of its tail and had a pair of yellow wings that where currently folded on its back, Wendy also noticed the two horns on the top of its head and the fills on each side of its face, as well as the onyx black claws on all four of its feet that she was pretty sure could slice through solid steel like butter if given the chance. The fire-breathing behemoth had its head turned away from the teenager as it continued to devour the cougar that was previously about to maul her, it tossed the dead animal into the air before snatching it in mid-air and swallowing it down in a single gulp. As much was the ginger haired girl's brain was screaming at her to run, her legs where frozen where they stood as she still gazed in a mixture of horror and amazement at the monster she once thought only to have existed in story books.

The dragon suddenly started to sniff the air around it and then slowly turned to face the petrified teen, showing its bright yellow eyes to her as well as its crocodile shaped jaws that where now bloodstained from its newest kill. The beast let out a low hiss as it leaned its head forward toward the girl, who fell unto her backside and started to crawl backwards away from the oncoming head until the back of her head banged into its tail, to which she stopped. At this point, Wendy was so terrified that she couldn't even let out a scream, all she could do was close her eyes tightly and wait to be devoured, but after a few seconds, she felt not even so much as a nip on her body. Confused by this, she opened her eyes again and saw that the dragon was looking at her in almost a curious fashion, as if unsure what do with her.

"Y-you're not going to eat me?" the red-head asked, as if she was going to get an answer from the reptilian titan

The dragon moved its head back a bit, allowing the girl to stand back up and now be only inches away from the fire-breathers face. At this point she was downright dumbfounded at what to expect next from this monster as the two of them examined one another. Then Wendy's eyes caught something tiny on the center of its forehead, something that made her gasp in shock at the sight of it and made her mind spin.

There on the dragon's forehead, was the big dipper.


	2. The Burning Pines

Chapter Two: The Burning Pines

* * *

Wendy stood there, amazed by not only the dragon that was right in front of her, but also the fact that this very dragon maybe be her friend. She leaned closer to the fire-breather's forehead to get a better look at the makings. Sure enough it looked identical to Dipper's birthmark, but the teen still was in denial that the boy and the beast where one in the same and if they where, how could it be even possible that Dipper could transform himself into this monster in the first place? Sure, there were quite a few strange things in this town, but was there really a way that a person could turn themselves into a dragon? Wendy just had to find out.

"Dipper, is that really you?" she curiously asked the behemoth

The dragon's whole body jerked backwards, as if shocked that it had been called by that name. The giant beast then hung its head low, almost as if it was ashamed and turned its gaze away from the teenager. Even though the monster could not speak, just by those actions alone; Wendy knew in an instant that this creature was indeed her young friend.

"Oh my god…" she gasped "how did this happen to you?"

Dipper of course was unable to say anything to the girl and did not make eye contact with her again. He instead spread his wings and prepared to take off into the air, which was something Wendy did not wish for him to do. Even if he was now a fire-breathing monstrosity, he was still someone the red-head cared deeply about and she refused to leave his side in his obvious time of need.

"Wait, please don't go!" she pleaded to the dragon "I want to help you!"

The beast gave one last sorrowful look back at her before launching itself into the sky, leaving the girl alone and confused in the forest. Wendy had no clue as to what to do next, she obviously needed help in order to figure out how Dipper become a monster as well as help find a way to change him back; fortunately for her, she knew a certain group of people who have dealt with these types of things before and she had a sneaking suspicion that they might have already have an idea as to what really happened to Dipper.

"_Tomorrow, I'm getting some answers"_ she thought to herself before heading back home

* * *

The following day, Wendy entered the Mystery Shack to start her work shift. Truth be told, she didn't really need to come in at all, due to the fact that tourists stopped coming to the shop because of the wildfires, but there was the matter of finding out how exactly Dipper became a giant fire-breathing killing machine she wanted to attend to. Ever since the fires started, Stan, Soos and Mabel had had been acting strangely. Mabel would always look out the from Wendy's rooftop stop and kept a close eye on the sky with a pair of binoculars, she always told the teen that she had taken up bird watching, but after yesterday's encounter the red-head had a feeling that she was dragon watching instead.

Soos meanwhile, worked tirelessly on fixing the mysterious hole in the roof that Stan claimed to had been caused by termites, now this wasn't out of the ordinary for the Shack's handy man, however the way he was going about working is what was strange, normally he'd be very talkative as he worked, but for the past few days he worked in silence and asked to be left alone as he repaired the roof.

Then finally was Stan himself, who recently all he would do is sit in front of TV and watched the local news of all things, he became so fixated of the reports on the wildfires that it was all consuming, which Wendy found to be odd; considering her boss despised the local news station ever since they ran some rather less then flattering reports on the last time he was arrested.

After going up the ladder that led to the roof, the teenager found Mabel and her pet pig sitting in some lawn chairs and keeping their eyes on the sky as always this was the perfect chance to get an explanation.

"Hey Mabel, is your brother around?" she asked the younger girl

"uh, nope not at all" the sweater wearing girl answered, in a slightly nervous tone "he must've left earlier today to go exploring, you know how he is" "Is that so?" Wendy replied with a raised eyebrow "you know I saw Dipper yesterday"

"You Did!" the boy's sister shouted in surprise, before instantly calming down "eh-I mean, you did?"

"Yeah and he looked a lot different too" the teen continued in a sarcastic tone

"How so?" Mabel nervously inquired "Well he's bigger and he was a quite a messy eater…" the red-head explained casually "and there was something else-oh yeah, he's a freaking dragon!"

The hyperactive girl hung head down low, knowing that her friend knew the truth.

"How could you not tell me this Mabel?" Wendy said sharply

"Would you have believed me if I did?" the younger girl retorted

"Mabel, I was attacked by the ghosts; I'm willing to believe anything"the teen replied "now tell me, how did it happen?"

The dragon's sibling nodded in response, she then looked up to Shack's second level and called out to Soos, who was currently hammering nails into the new roof.

"Soos, Wendy knows about Dipper!" she called out to him "Get Grunkle Stan and meets us in the living room!"

* * *

Mcgucket laugh madly to himself as he rummaged through his old blue prints for machines he drew up in the past, but never got around to working on within the confines of his secret lab in his cellar, but now he finally had a reason to build one of his earliest machines and that reason could fly and breathe fire.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" he said triumphantly when he found the blue prints he was searching for

He took the plans out of their container and looked over them as if they pages of nude girls magazine, all the while laughing at fun he would have when put his machine into action.

"At last I can finally fulfill one of my life long dreams!" he proclaimed "I'm gonna slay me a dragon!"

With that, the crazy inventor went right to work on the plan that would allow him to achieve his goal and at last kill this mythic beast for the pure sake of killing it, besides he always did want a dragon's head mounted on his outhouse door and with the help of these blue prints, his insane dream might come true.

* * *

Once Soos had retrieved Stan, the group gathered round in the living room in order to share what they knew about Dipper's transformation into the monster that was now setting the forest ablaze.

"Alright so spill it, how did Dipper become that thing?" Wendy demanded to boss T

he owner of the Mystery Shack reached said nothing; instead he reached into his suit and tossed his employee a sphere shaped glass bottle to her. Upon a closer at the bottle she saw a dark green liquid within it and small wooden cork in the shape of a dragon holding the liquid inside the bottle.

"Four days ago, an old traveling salesman stopped by here" Stan began to explain "he claimed he had mystical potion that would give anyone the strength of a dragon, naturally I kicked the old coot off my property and thought that that was the end of it"

"But Dipper got curious about the potion and caught up with the salesman" Mabel added "he bought one of bottles and took it back home where he showed it to me"

"And then what happened?" the teen asked

"I started to tease Dipper, I said that he was too chicken to try and drink the potion" the sweater wearing girl continued, trying to hold back tears "then he got upset and then he…he-oh god!"

The monster's sister began to weep uncontrollably, making her unable to finish her sentence; however the older girl didn't need to hear the rest of Mabel's words to know what came next. She did begin to feel sad for the hyperactive child though, she had no idea what kind of sadness the child was going through since her brother had transformed into a beast.

"It's my fault Dipper's became that monster!" she cried as Soos hugged her in a caring embrace "if I didn't make fun of him, he wouldn't have drank that potion!"

"It'll be ok Mabel, we'll find a way to change him back" the handyman reassured

"So how exactly did you find about Dipper in the first place Wendy?" Stan questioned

"He saved me from a mountain lion" she replied "well actuality he ate the mountain lion and I thought he was going to eat me as well, but when he saw me, all he did was look at me; as if he knew me, that's when I saw his birthmark and knew right then and there I knew who he was"

Upon hearing Wendy's explanation of her encounter with her now monstrous sibling, a glimmer of hope sparked in Mabel's eyes.

"He remembered you?" she asked "that's great!"

"How's that?" Soos inquired

"It means Dipper might still have most of his memoires" she added on, with her spirit lifting "he has a little bit of his humanity left in him!"

This brightened up everyone's spirits rise as well, if Dipper remembered who they were, then that could mean there might be a chance that his mind wasn't completely taken over by his new dragon form.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Stan wondered

"Isn't it obvious Grunkle Stan?" his grand-niece said "We need to find him and try to talk to him"

"Talk to him? Mabel, you do realize that your brothers a giant flying flamethrower now right?" Mr. Mystery reasoned "talking isn't one of his strong suites anymore"

"And even if could talk to him, how do we even find him?" Wendy added on "it's not like he'll come out when we call him"

"I think I might have an idea dudes" the over-weight man-child spoke up

* * *

After the handyman explained his plan to the rest of the group, they then piled into Soos's truck and drove out into the forest in the direction of the newest wildfire had been put out, thinking that it would be a good place to start their search. As they drove deeper into the woods they began to pass by parts of the woodland area that were already burned to ashes by Dipper's fire.

"Why is he doing this?" Wendy asked in confused tone as she looked out the truck's window "is he mad about something?"

"Actuality he's marking his territory, you know like how some animals pee on stuff to make it theirs" Soos said "dragons burn certain areas as way of telling other dragons or anything else that this is their turf"

"Well it least it's better than him pissing on everything" Stan mentioned

"How do you know that's what he's doing Soos?" Mabel questioned

"Dude I'm a Dungeon-Master, you gotta know these kinds of things when you play D&D" Soos replied in a serious tone

"Right…" was all the younger girl could say

The teenager stayed silent as she went back to looking out the window, all the while thinking about what her heavy-set friend just told her and also what could possibly be big enough (or crazy enough) to take on Dipper in Gravity Falls?

* * *

It took him awhile to break free of his tree sap prison and climb out of that accused hole, but at last the old king had reemerged to the surface world. However, after smashing through the wooded structure around him he saw that his Kingdome had drastically changed since his imprisonment. There were trees in the place that was once grass and rocks where mountains once stood, even the air that was now filling his lungs was quite different than before.

He walked through the now alien forest that surrounded him, noticing all the changes both big and small as he did. Then he came across something that caught his reptilian eye; a row of trees that had been burned to ashes.

Fire was not an unknown element to the old king, he had seen plenty of it in his time, but something about these scorched plants made him feel uneasy. He sniffed the air around the burnt trees and caught a scent of a creature that he had never smelled before. It did not smell like the horn-heads or the winged ones or anything else that once lived his domain, but this he was absolutely sure of: it was attempting to make the old king's home its own.

The tyrant lizard let out a snarl in disgust at this newcomer's actions, despite the changes, this was still his Kingdome and he was not going to allow this usurper take it away from him. With bloodshed on his mind, the T-Rex made his way deeper into the forest; hoping to find something to eat, after all, he couldn't take back his home on an empty stomach now could he?

* * *

"I still don't think this is going to work" Stan said

After driving several miles out into the now burnt wilderness, the group began to set Soos's plan in motion. The plan was simple really, just place a small piece of gold out into an open patch of ground and wait for Dipper to come and get it because according to the man-child, dragons can find smallest trace of gold in any environment and can't resist the urge to take it and add it to their collection.

"Do we even have any gold?" Wendy questioned

"Oh course we do" Soos answered matter-of-factly

The 'Dudgeon-Master' suddenly reached into his boss's suit and yanked off his gold chain and hung it around a brunt branch. He then ushered his friends to hide behind some burnt plants a few feet away and wait for Dipper's arrival.

"And now we play the waiting game" he informed them

"The waiting game sucks!" Mabel exclaimed "we should be out their looking for my brother instead wasting time here!"

"Trust me Mabel, he'll come" the handyman reassured "it's only a matter of time before-"

Soos's sentence was cut off when a massive shadow darker the sky over then for several seconds with the sound of an ear-splitting roar was heard, the shadow soared over the group and turn around and disappeared when the shadow's owner landed on the ground with a force that shook the earth, making the would be dragon hunters look at the beast in a mixture of wonder and horror. Even though Wendy had already seen Dipper's new form before, she was still awestruck by him and Stan, Soos and Mabel where in total shock. Dipper carefully inspected the necklace before gently taking off the branch with his jaws and began to walk away with his new prize in tow.

"Now what do we do?" Stan whispered

"I don't know Mr. Pines, I'm too scared to move" his employee before asking the dragon's sister "What do you think Mabel?"

The man-child didn't get an answer, instead the sweater wearing girl ran out of their hiding spot and straight toward the titanic reptile with Wendy at her side, much to the surprise of the two men.

"Dipper!" she called out to the beast "It's me Mabel, remember!"

The dragon swung its head around to look at where the voice had come from and saw his sibling standing before him with his love interest beside her. The fire-breathing behemoth eyes had a saddened expression in them as it tried to look away from the girls, but the teen ran in front of titan, attempting to block his path.

"Please…just let us try to help you" she begged

Dipper slightly tilted his head upon hearing those words, after a few seconds of possibly thinking it over, the dragon lowered himself further to the ground and motion with his head for Wendy to climb unto his back, however when Mabel tried to take up the offer, he let out a threatening hiss at her; making his sister jump back in fright. It was in that moment that the teenager had an epiphany.

"I think I get it now" the red-head figured "Dipper has some of his memories, but he doesn't remember everything"

"But why does he remember you over me?" the hyperactive girl mused "I'm his twin sister"

"I don't know Mabel, maybe I'm like his mind anchor or something" she continued"but look, I going to go with Dipper, I think he wants to take me to where he's been hiding all this time; maybe I could even try to get him to remember you and the others"

"But what if he's just eats you when you get there?" Stan said before ducking back behind the bush when Dipper growled at him

"He had a chance to eat me before and he didn't, so I doubt it" Wendy reasoned before hearing an impatient hiss from the dragon "I'll call you guys when at Dipper's home alright?"

"Just be careful Wendy" Soos warned "if you see any gold in his home, don't touch it or he'll kill you!"

"Where on earth could Dipper find any gold in Gravity Falls?" Stan commented

"You never know dude" his employee answered "dragons have like a sixth sense when it comes to looking for gold and they'll kill anyone who even pokes it"

With hearing Soos's advice, Wendy climbed onto the creatures back and wrapped around the base of his neck tightly; ready to take off. Once the teenager had secured herself, the dragon launched himself into the air with one flap of his wings, all the while making sure that his new and very precious cargo was safe.


	3. Dragon vs Dinosaur

Chapter Three: Dragon vs. Dinosaur

* * *

If Wendy wasn't totally petrified in fear of slipping off of the dragon's back and falling to a certain death, she almost would've thought that being this high up would be fun, but that wasn't the case; instead she was clinging unto the base of the monster's neck with her arms and legs wrapped around it. The teenager keep her eyes sealed shut, not wanting to see the world below her. The dragon made sure to fly slow and steady for the girl on his back, but this didn't help the human's nerves in the least. She buried her face into beast's neck and mumbled something about how hating this idea, but the monster couldn't exactly make it out.

After about twenty minutes of soaring through the air, Dipper arrived at his current home, which was a large cave within one of the mountains that overlooked the town. The dragon landed unto the cave's ledge and made his way inside, all the while with the girl still hanging unto him.

"Are we on the ground now?" she weakly asked, looking up

Dipper allowed Wendy to crawl off of his back and unto the ground, where she kissed the stone earth the second her feet touched it, making Dipper tilt his head in puzzlement at this sight.

"I think we need to get you a saddle" she informed the monster, to which he snarled in protest "ok, maybe not"

Wendy then turned her sights away from her friend to look at his new home and gasped in a mixture of shock and wonder. The cave was filled with gold, silver and other pieces of riches all piled within it, there was so much of it that the dragon's horde was laying all over the beasts lair in mounds.

With his head, Dipper reached over to one of the mounds and dropped Stan's gold necklace unto one of the piles and then pushed any pieces of gold that slipped off the pile back to the its proper place with his tail. As much as she wanted to reach out and touch the gold, she remembered what Soos had told her and kept herself from even so much as laying a finger on one gold piece, fearing that it might enrage the fire-breather, however she couldn't help but wonder where did Dipper find of these riches.

* * *

It all happened so fast, the monster swooped down on the Gnomes home without warning or mercy. It set their homes ablaze as it tore its way into their kingdome, burning anyone or anything that stood in its way into a burnt husk. The Gnomes were in disbelief at what was laying siege to their home, a horror that their ancestors cowered in fear of long ago in ancient Europe and forced most of their kind and other mystical beings to sneak abroad human ships in order to flee to the new world; and just like before the beast came for one thing.

"What do you mean it's all gone?!" Jeff the gnome shouted at Steve

"I'm serious all the gold is gone!" the fellow Gnome replied in a panic "the dragon came in and took it all!"

"But we have guards at the vault, shouldn't they have fought back?" Jeff asked

"Yeah Jeff, a bunch of Gnomes with wooden spears are going to fight off a forty-foot dragon!" Steve answered sarcastically before getting glare from his superior "Sorry, it's just unbelievable you know? Seeing a live dragon, I thought they all died off centuries ago"

"Well apparently this one didn't get the memo on being extinct" the head Gnome replied sharply before moving onto other things "How bad is the damage?"

"Most of the houses are torched beyond repair" the fellow mythical being reported "And the death toll so far is well over seventy and rising"

Jeff had to sit down after hearing the report, so much death and chaos had been dealt to his people in less than two and a half minutes and to make matters worse, all of their treasure that once belonged to their ancestors had been stolen away by the behemoth only to be horded away in the darkness of its lair. Jeff was a smart Gnome, he knew that neither he nor anyone one of his fellow Gnomes could take on a dragon, but he wasn't going take this insult to his kind lying down, he was going to do something about it.

"Steve, round up some of our best warriors who aren't hurt" he ordered "Uh, for what Jeff?" Steve questioned

"Were going to do what no other Gnome has done before" his leader began "we're going to slay a dragon" "By ourselves?!" the other woodland being panicked

"Oh Oberon no, I mean were going to find somebody to kill the dragon for us" Jeff corrected "I want revenge, but I'm not insane"

* * *

As Wendy continued to walk through the cave, Dipper on the other hand laid down on one of his piles of gold. While he did feel like he could trust the girl to roam around in his home, he did however keep a close eye on the teenager, but not for the reason of believing that she might try to steal from him, but to make sure she was safe.

"How deep is this thing exactly?" the red-head asked, before remembering who she was talking to "She asks the dragon…"

It was then that the girl remembered what she was supposed to do when she arrived; she pulled out her cell-phone in order to call Mabel, the beast let out a deep growl in suspicion of her actions.

"No, no it's okay, I'm just calling your sister to let her know where we are" she assured "You remember your sister don't you? Her name is Mabel"

The dragon narrowed his eyes at Wendy for a few seconds, making her feel uneasy, he then made a grunt before going back to resting atop his gold once again, which led to Wendy sighing in relief. Just then the sweater wearing girl voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Wendy! It's been almost an hour, we were starting to get worried!" she exclaimed "Did Dipper hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, I just forgot to call sooner" the teen replied

"Where did he take you?" Mabel continued

"A cave somewhere in the mountains, but I'm not exactly sure" the ginger explained, feeling embarrassed "I kind of kept my eyes closed during the flight"

"Well that's just great!" Stan's voice shouted over the phone after he snatched it from his grand-niece "Now how are we supposed to find you two?"

"If you guys can head toward the mountains, I think I could convince Dipper to pick you guys up" Wendy answered

The teenager could hear Mabel and her great uncle fighting over ownership of the cell-phone on the other end, until the young girl finally managed to take away the phone from the elder man.

"Sounds like a plan Wendy, we'll see you in a bit!" she said before hanging up the phone

Even though she was a bit confused by the suddenly end of the conversation, the red-head knew that her young friend was just being herself. She put away her phone and turned her attention to Dipper, who was looking back at her with interest.

"Dipper, if it's ok with you, I'd like you to do me a favor" she began "could you bring Mabel, Stan and Soos up here, they want to see where you live"

The creature let a low hiss escape his mouth in response to her request; he was clearly not in the mood for unwanted guests.

"There your friends and family, they wouldn't steal form you" Wendy said before correcting herself "Ok, maybe Stan would, but still they just want to see your home"

The dragon took in the teenager's words, true he only cared about this one in particular, but he could not deny that he felt a connection with the other three humans, especially the little girl who claimed to be his sister.

With a nod to show that he understood, Dipper rose up from his resting spot and walked out to the caves ledge where he took off into the sky in search of the other three. As the giant reptile flew off, Wendy couldn't help but feel happy that she was getting a chance to be around Dipper again, sure he was a monster now, but still it was him on the inside and that was all that mattered to her.

"_Maybe I'm more than happy to be with him_" she mused to herself "_now there's an interesting thought…_"

* * *

The old king was irritated to say the least, it was bad enough that some unknown usurper was trying to take over his now alien domain, but being unable to find anything to eat was really adding fuel to his rage right now. He did attempt to chase down a few small furry creatures, but they proved to be too quick for the needed to feed soon, the pain in his belly was growing greater and greater by the minute and he could not tolerate it any longer.

Then by the grace of some divine being, the old king noticed another strange animal move swiftly across a road about twenty yards from where he was currently standing and luckily the trees were thick enough to give him cover so the animal wouldn't be able to see him. The prey item in question had steel like skin and round feet that allowed it to move a great speed.

The T-Rex began to follow the animal from a distance, all the while thinking about how good this strange prey would taste like.

* * *

Meanwhile with the trio of would-be dragon hunters, they were currently driving in the direction of the mountains, however unlike the dragon who could reach them in under a half hour, it would take Soos's van almost two and a half hours to get there. While heading toward the dragon's lair, Mabel, Stan and Soos discussed ways of trying to cure Dipper.

"I say we track down that salesman and beat him until he tells us how to change Dipper back" Stan suggested

"Grunkle Stan, violence doesn't solve anything" Mable interjected "besides, how do we know he's still in Gravity Falls? For all we know, he could've already left town by now"

"Then tell me what we can do Mabel!" Mr. Mystery shot back "If we don't find a way to cure your brother, he'll be stuck like this forever! How are you going to explain that to your parents?"

After the con-artist had that outburst, the little girl sadly backed off from the subject, in that instant Stan knew that he had upset the child.

"I'm sorry kid…" he apologized "I just want Dipper back to the way he was"

"I want my brother back to Grunkle Stan, but we need to-"

Mabel's was cut off when Soos slammed on his brakes hard, almost making the two members of the Pines family fly out of their seats, thankfully their seatbelts prevented them from flying through the windshield.

"You better have a pretty good freaking excuse for doing that Soos" the elder man warned

"Yeah, that!" his employee exclaimed in terror as he pointed to the reason he stopped

Stan and Mabel looked out of the window and saw something they hoped they would never see again. It was the T-Rex that was trapped in tree sap during their search for Waddles and by the looks of it; it had the full intention of making them his next meal. They had no idea how the dinosaur escaped and right now they didn't care to theorize at the moment, what was on their minds however was getting as far away from this ancient creature as possible.

"Step on it Soos!" Stan commanded in a panic

The handyman hit the gas and put his vehicle in reverse just before the dinosaur's jaws came down on the giant reptile let out a roar before giving chase to his prey, which was still driving backwards due to the fact that the driver was currently scared out of his mind. Despite driving in reverse, the heavy set man was doing pretty well; he bobbed and weaved from side to side as the T-Rex snapped at them again and again. Stan and Mabel could only scream in terror at the prehistoric beast that was hounding them.

Suddenly, the T-Rex swung its tail at the side of the car, knocking it violently off the road. The truck spun out on control before slamming into the side of a tree, the force of the impact released the trucks airbags, which slammed into the trio with a great force.

"Is everyone ok?..." Soos groan out

"I-I think I banged my head pretty hard on the airbag" Mabel weakly replied as she tried to keep herself from blacking out

"And my wrist hurts like crazy" Stan also mentioned

"Well I think I hurt a few ribs, but we to get out of the car before-"

Once again, the carnivore interrupted them, only this time it tore off the driver's door with good strong bite before tossing it aside. The Tyrannosaurs spread its jaws wide as it went in for the kill, all the while its prey were unable to move to safety out of both pain and fear.

Just then another massive tail came into view at the last second and smacked the T-Rex backwards, knocking it away from where the bystanders were and into some trees. Thankfully the group knew who had saved them and all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you Dipper…" his sister whispered

The dragon put himself between T-Rex and the humans as it readied itself for the battle. The dinosaur corrected itself and glared at its attack, who also returned its glare with one of its own. The Tyrannosaurs made a mighty roar, declaring war on the interloper; to which the fellow reptilian titan made a roar as well, along with getting up on his hind legs and unfurling his wings, making himself look bigger than his opponent, however this display of power did not faze the tyrant lizard, it only made him angrier.

The monsters lunged at one another, ready to tear the other to pieces. Dipper dodged the T-Rex's teeth when the predator's jaws tried to snap at his snake-like neck and slashed his enemies snout, but the T-Rex retaliated with a strong smack across the face with its tail and kept it by biting into the dragon's right front leg, making his opponent sequel out in pain. The fire-breather used his free front leg and with one good swipe, severed the T-Rex's tiny left arm. The dinosaur let go and made a roar of agony of its own. While Tyrannosaurs was in pain, the winged beast continued his assault by tackling the ancient predator and sending them both tumbling into a ball of fury.

The dragon and T-Rex bite and slashed at one another as they fumbled over one another to find the other's weak spot and exploit it. The ancient beast bit down on his adversary's shoulder, keeping him from flying away. Dipper made his attacker let go by digging his front claws into the dinosaur's stomach, he then began to drag them down, attempting to disembowel his foe, but the old king kicked him off its body, making him fall gave the Tyrannosaurs enough time to struggle back to his feet, before the dragon could get back up, the prehistoric predator pinned him down with one strong foot on his T-Rex slowly opened his jaws and leaned forward toward his new found prey's face, its mouth salivated at the thought of fresh meat.

Just as he was about to go in for the kill, the old king suddenly felt something hot under his foot; the heat was coming from the dragon's chest and was surging up his throat until a blast of fire spewed out from his mouth and right into the dinosaurs face. The T-Rex stumbled backwards in both shock and pain as the fire burned his eyes and nose, blinding him. Dipper took this opportunity to once again tackle his enemy to ground, this time however he took his legs out from under him with one good swipe of his tail and held him down by his throat with his front longs, all the while the dinosaur snapped at him in futility. The winged monster then took his front claws and forcefully opened the T-Rex's mouth; he inhaled again and vomited up another wave of fire down the old king's throat, burning his insides in mere seconds, the flames were so hot that it made dinosaur's stomach burst from the intense heat, sending it's now roasted organs dragon dropped his enemy's lifeless head to the ground and let loose an ear-splitting roar in victory, proclaiming his dominance over his foe and issuing a challenge to whoever else dared to face him.

Once the bloodlust in his veins had calmed down, the dragon turned his attention to the wreaked truck and walked over to the humans, who were still trapped within the destroyed vehicle. Dipper tore off the roof of the car with little effort with his claws and gently picked up the three human with great care, knowing that that they may be injured and put them on the ground.

"I guess violence does solve some things Grunkle Stan" Mable mentioned softly before looking up at her monstrous brother "Thank you again Dipper, you saved us"

A low chipping sound was the only response her sibling made, possible as a way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"I think we'll see Dipper's cave another day" Stan said "Right now, I think we need a trip to hospital"

"Agreed" was all Soos could

"You think you could at least take to the Mystery Shack?" the young girl asked her brother "We can get to hospital the rest of the way"

With great care, the dragon scooped up the trio in his front claws and flew off out of the forest and in the direction of the Mystery Shack, all the while scanning the ground below, making sure that another giant creature wasn't attempting to take a shot at him.

* * *

Wendy felt a sense of relief once Dipper had returned to the cave a few hours later, but that relief turned into shock when she saw that not only did he not return with the rest of the group, but also had on his body what appeared to be huge bite marks that still looked fresh.

"Oh my god, what happened to you!" she exclaimed as she ran up to her massive friend

The monster limped over to the teenager leaned his head down in front of her, allowing her to wrap her arms around the beast's snout in a caring embrace without a second thought, the dragon made a low soft growl in his throat to his human companion, as if he was telling her that he was fine.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she let go of the dragon, to which Dipper grunted "sorry, I keep forgetting you can't talk"

At that very moment, Wendy's cell-phone rang; the red-head took out her phone and saw Mabel's number.

"Where are to you guys? When Dipper came back without you I thought something bad happened!" she said in a worried tone

"Well the truth is Wendy…" Stan's voice answered "something bad did happen"

"Stan, why are you answering Mabel's phone?" the teen questioned as she became nervous "what happened to her!"

"Relax, we're all ok, for the most part" her employer assured "we ran into to some trouble when we were attacked"

"Attacked by what?" the teen asked

"Would you believe a T-Rex?" the con-artist responded

"At this point, yeah" Wendy commented

"Well let me just give you the abridged version real quick" the elder man began to explain "T-Rex showed up, it tried to eat us, Dipper stopped it, they fought and Dipper killed it and saved us; the end"

"That's…wow; I don't know what to say to that" his employee replied, a bit dumbstruck "are you guy's hurt?"

"Not too badly, Soos fractured a rib, I sprained my wrist and Mabel's got a minor concussion, which she's sleeping off now at the hospital" Stan said "we got off real lucky, the only thing that took a beating was Soos's truck, he's not sure how he's going to explain this to his insurance agent"

"But Dipper's hurt, I can see bite marks on him!" the ginger shot back "Relax, Soos said something about dragons having a healing factor or whatever" Stan continued"He'll be all healed up by tomorrow morning"

"So everything's fine?" the teen asked

"Given the current circumstances, more or less" her boss answered "anyway, I gotta go, I'm staying with Mabel at the hospital overnight, I suggested you get Dipper to take you home"

"Actuality, I'm going to stay with Dipper overnight, you know to keep him from burning down stuff" Wendy explained "I told my dad I'm over at a friend's house tonight so it's cool"

"Alright, if that's what you want, I could care less, see y'a" was that last thing Mr. Mystery said before hanging up

"Yeah goodnight Stan" the teenager said harshly to the dead line before hanging up herself and looking over to the beast "you ready for bed big guy?"

The dragon yawned as he climbed up unto one of his piles of gold and settled down for the night, he was completely exhausted from today's events and wanted to restore his strength in order to face whatever came his way tomorrow. The red-head wordlessly climbed up the pile of gold and laid down next to the monster, much to his surprise. She curled up against the behemoth's side, which felt rather warm for a supposedly cold-blooded animal; she could only assume that it had to come from all the fire his insides could make. Dipper opened one of his wings and draped it around the human's body like a blanket as he curled him up into a 'U' shape around her.

True gold was not a great substance to sleep on for humans, but Wendy felt strangely content sleeping next to Dipper, like it was something that she was meant to do. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep at the same moment the winged creature did.

However, unknown to the both of them, neither of them where going to get much sleep tonight. Due to the fact that something very big was currently crawling up the mountainside with the full intention of making Dipper's cave its own, even if it had to kill the occupants inside to do it.


	4. Tangled Webs

Chapter Four: Tangled Webs

* * *

_**Five Hours Earlier…** _

As the Dragon let out a triumphant roar as way of celebrating his victory over the T-Rex he had just slain, neither he nor the people he had just saved notice a small old man hiding behind a tree several feet away from where the battle had taken place. The old man wore a black suit and shoes; he was also bald and had pointed ears and a long nose as well. Ever since he had heard the reports of giant flying lizard stalking the forests of Gravity Falls, he began seeking out the beast that he was responsible for creating for days until he had at last found the winged creature. As to why he did changed Dipper Pines into a fire-breathing monster was simple: He wanted to be amused

"Well it's safe to say that the boy drank the potion" he said to himself with a giggle "Ah what fun these mortals be, I haven't had entertainment such as this in centuries!"

After the Dragon had left with the humans, the old man looked over at the now dead dinosaur, while he did enjoy the fight between the titans he had to admit it was a rather sort battle, he freed the T-Rex from its prison in order to see a true clash of monsters, not to watch the dinosaur be taken out so easily.

"Perhaps I need to find a bigger creature" he mused "Or at least a tougher one"

Just then he noticed a small black spider crawling up the side of the tree he was hiding behind. He gently reached out his hand and let the arachnid climb unto it. His lips stretched apart to form a wicked grin as he let the spider scurry in-between his fingers, he had just thought of an idea. With a snap of his fingers, the strange salesman suddenly vanished without a trance, ready to put his next plan into action.

He then reappeared in from of a cluster of crystals further within the forest, where he then placed the spider unto one of the crystals and took a few steps back; smiling darkly as he did. The clouds in the sky parted and allowed the sun's rays to hit the crystal. Suddenly, the tiny arachnid's size greatly increased into gigantic proportions in a matter of seconds, making the mysterious old man's smile wider at the sight. The now thirty-foot long spider looked down at the man who had brought it here and prepared to make a meal out of him, however the mysterious gentleman merely held out his hand in front of him.

"Stop" he commanded in a casual tone

The spider felt its whole body halt despite wanting to consume the little creature in front of it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not on the menu today" he informed the eight legged beast in a matter-of-factly tone of voice "However there's a nice tasty dragon for you to suck the fluids out of somewhere in this forest"

As if feeling compelled by some unknown force, the spider began to lumber away from the old man in order to seek out this creature that it had been told about, hoping that this 'dragon' would be a meal worth seeking out.

"Oh this will truly be an exciting battle!" the man said with a chuckle before snapping his fingers his fingers again, making himself disappear once again

* * *

**_Present time…_**

"_Ugh, note to self: bring a sleeping bag before doing this again" _Wendy mentally groaned as she tossed and turned on the mound of treasure she was currently sleeping on alongside Dipper

She turned her attention to her monstrous sleeping buddy, who looked rather comfortable resting atop his pile of gold. The teen couldn't help but smile happily at the Dragon; he looked kind of cute; what with the small pillars of smoke that rose from his nostrils and a gentle look on his face instead of a look that would instill sheer terror in the bravest of men. She slowly and cautiously pushed the creature's wing off of her body, making sure that she wouldn't awaken the beast from his deep slumber and attempted to climb down from the pile of riches as quietly as possible, unfortunately the winged reptile heard the sound of his gold sliding off its mound and instantly awoke, ready to kill what he thought was an intruder.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy Dipper!" she tried to reassure the beast "It's just me, I was only trying to find a better place to sleep; that's all"

The beast looked down at the ginger and quickly calmed downed once he had heard her explanation. Dipper then climbed down from his resting spot and yet again laid down next to Wendy.

"Hey it's ok big guy, I'll be fine; you can go back to sleeping on your treasure" she sweetly informed him

The winged reptile shook its head as response to her words; he refused to let the teenager out of his sight. He unfurled his wing again and motion with his head to lay under it again, to which the red head did.

"Maybe the ground will be easy to sleep on then the gold" she reasoned out loud as she laid down "I really doubt it though"

The Dragon covered her body with its wing again and lowered its head in order to once again get some reached out with one hand and began to run it down the beast's scale covered side in a petting motion, making it let out a rather strange sound for a Dragon to make.

"Are you…purring?" she asked her friend "huh, I didn't know Dragons could purr to begin with, I guess you learn something new every day"

The winged reptile moved its head over and nuzzled the side of the teen's face with its own; making her smile and giggle at the fact that she was getting this kind of attention from the monster. It was then that Wendy decided that this was the best time to make her apology.

"Hey Dipper, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a bit, but I haven't found the right time" she told him softly

The Dragon pulled its head back a few inches and gave her a curious look, wondering what she was going to tell him.

"Remember when you revealed to me that Robbie's song was really hypnotizing me and I yelled at you for it?" She asked him, to which he nodded "Well I wanted to say that it was wrong of me to do that to you, you were only trying to help me and you where right, Robbie was nothing more than a douchebag"

Wendy put her hand on one of the fire breather's claws, making him purr once more.

"You've always been there for me no matter what and you've treated me better then every other guy I've been with" she continued, looking away from him in bashfulness as she did "And well, I just want you to know that I-"

The ginger's words were interrupted when she heard Dipper's soft purrs become deep guttural growls that resonated at the bottom of his throat. Fearing that she had somehow angered him, she looked back up to see that her winged friends rage was not directed toward her, but at the cave's entrance. At first Wendy thought that the behemoth's actions were strange, but then realized that the only reason Dipper would be acting like this was only if he sensed something was trespassing on his home; something big.

While he still kept his eyes locked on the cave's opening, the Dragon carefully wrapped his tail around the girl's waist and placed her behind him, making sure that whatever was coming their way, it had to go through him to get to her first. The teenager peaked over Dipper's hind leg to see what was about to attack them all the while fearing if her guardian monster would survive the outcome.

Just then, two incredibly long sling legs rose up and placed themselves onto the cave's entrance, suddenly another pair of legs emerged and also placed themselves on each side of the first two legs. It was then that owner of the four legs pulled itself up from the mountainside and into the cave it's self: a thirty-foot long spider.

Wendy shrieked in horror as she ducked behind a rock. The giant six-eyed arachnid was pitch black, with a yellow abdomen and red circles around it's joints, but the one thing both the Dragon and the human really concerned about where it's pair of long fangs that dripped puddles of venom unto the ground. The spider reared back onto its four hind legs and spread its other four front legs into the air and bared its fangs. This threat display didn't frighten Dipper in the least, however while he did have a size advantage over his new opponent of about ten-feet, there were a few things he had to consider. First off he had to keep both Wendy and his gold safe as well as make sure he didn't step on his friend. Secondly, he had to watch out for the spider's fangs and finally there was the matter of his wounds he had received from his battle with the T-Rex that hadn't fully healed yet; so that also put him at a disadvantage.

The Dragon glanced behind him and saw Wendy looking nervously at him; obviously fearing what might happen next; this sight gave him a boost of inner confidence he needed. The fire-breathing reptile looked back at the oversized arachnid and roared at his enemy, challenging it to make a move if it dared. The spider dropped back down on all eight legs and lunged at its target, who also rushed toward its attack as well. the spider tried to sink it's fangs into Dipper, but the Dragon grabbed a hold of the venom filled fangs with his two front claws and pushed it back, trying to shove it out of the cave and have it fall to its death, but the eight-legged monster smacked him across the face with one of its response to that hit; the giant reptile, lunged forward and bit down on the leg that had struck him and with a good strong jerk, he ripped the appendage off at the joint, making the arachnid stumble back it pain.

The fire-breather snapped the leg in his mouth in two like a twig with his powerful jaws as a way of showing the intruder that was what he intended to do to the rest of it. The spider turned itself around so that its abdomen faced the Dragon, making it slightly confused by this new battle Dipper could make a move, a large stream of webbing was fired from its abdomen and into his eyes. The winged reptile roared in a mixture of anger and surprise as he stumbled backwards into the caves wall, spilling gold everywhere as he did. As Dipper tried desperately to pull off the webbing that was blinding him, its enemy crawled toward its now vulnerable prey; ready to consume its fluids.

Wendy looked on in terror from where she was hiding as the spider lumbered toward her friend. She had to do something in order to give Dipper some time to get the webs out of his eyes, but she had no idea how to buy him the time he needed. She quickly looked around the cave to find some sort weapon she could get her hands on, finally her eyes fell upon a golden spear sticking out of one of the piles of treasure. The red-head ran over to the shining weapon and pulled it out of the mound and then proceeded to sneak up behind the massive arachnid as it crept closer to the Dragon. Once she was close enough to the spider, she used all her strength to jam the spear deep into side of the beast's abdomen. The now seven-legged giant spun around to see what had struck it.

"Over here you ugly son of a bitch!" she taunted before jabbing the spear into one of the spiders six eyes

The spider reeled back in pain at the loss of one of its eyes, but then quickly lunged at the human who had slightly impaired its vision and knocked the weapon out of her hands with one of its legs. Wendy fell backwards onto the ground and froze in terror as the arachnid began to slowly lower its fangs down on her.

The teenager screamed in fear and closed her eyes, thinking that this was the end, however she heard an angry snarl from her reptilian friend and opened her eyes to see Dipper (who had finally gotten the webbing out of his eyes) digging his claws deep into the spider's abdomen and dragging it away from her. The spider sprayed another stream of webbing at the Dragon, this time however; Dipper dodged the webs grabbed a hold of the spider's front legs and with his other front claws, broke off on the cave's stalactites and impaled his enemy's middle section. The giant spider thrashed around, trying to break free of the Dragon's grip as he stabbed the beast over and over again with the make-shift tool.

The massive arachnid finally escaped the fire breathers grasp when it kicked him in the stomach with his back legs and tried to make break for the caves entrance, but the giant wall-crawler was too badly wounded to get very far. Dipper quickly recovered and stomped on one of the back legs, breaking it off. He then proceed to flip his now helpless intruder onto its back and started to rip into his dying foe with his teeth and claws, spaying green blood everywhere as he did. The Dragon's friend could only look on at the carnage in shock, true she was glad that Dipper defeated the other monster, but she never thought that beast that was once a boy could be this brutal.

When the Dragon was absolutely certain that his enemy was dead, he took the mutilated corpse in his teeth and dragged to the cave's opening and tossed out of his home, letting it tumble down the mountainside. The winged reptile let out a victories roar, as a way of declaring to the world that another opponent was struck down by his might. He then looked back over to Wendy, who was still shocked by what she had seen and slightly frighten of him, but when she saw the softness in his yellow lizard-like eyes return she knew that had nothing to fear from him.

"You scared me back there Dipper" she said as she approached "It almost looked like you were enjoying ripping that thing apart"

The beast shook his head, he only mauled the spider to death was because it nearly killed his beloved human.

"There's something I don't get though" the red-head continued "Why didn't you use your fire-breathe? You could ended this fight a lot quicker if you did"

Dipper let out another purring noise as he once again nuzzled the teen. It took the girl a few seconds to realize what he was doing, but she quickly figured out what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh I get it, you were afraid of burning me by accident" she reasoned

The reptilian titan nodded to her, making the ginger smile in response, however inwardly she wished he was able to speak to her, not only because it would've been easier for them to communicate, but also because she just wanted to hear his voice again. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about that, but what she could do was try to get some sleep before the nights end.

"Come on Dipper, let's try to finally get some shut eye" she told the monster with a yawn

Her monstrous friend turned his gaze back to the cave's entrance as his body went stiff, as if he was waiting for another creature to attack at any second. The teenager could clearly see that he wasn't going to sleep on his own, so had to convince him to rest. She walked up to the giant reptile and hugged his leg tightly, needless to say, this got his attention.

"Please Dipper, just try to get some sleep, you still need to heal from that fight with that T-Rex and that spider took a lot out of you to" she begged him softly "please...for me"

The Dragon looked down on the girl and saw the concern in her eyes. He gave her slow nod before unfolding one of his wings again to allow her to sleep under it again. Wendy curled up against her friend and drifted off into sleep in seconds along with her protector, who was even more exhausted then she was.

* * *

Ten minutes after the two friends had gone into a deep slumber; a small owl gracefully flew into the beast's home and looked at the monster and the human sleeping together so peacefully. Suddenly the owl's body began to twist and morph into the form of the old salesman who had sent both the spider and the T-Rex to challenge Dipper in the first place.

"Well the spider was a bust" he said to himself as he looked at the duo "perhaps I overestimated it, but it was a great battle none the less"

He stepped closer to the scale covered behemoth, not fearing that he would catch his scent, since the old man didn't have to begin with, nor could they hear his words.

"You truly are a strong one aren't you boy?" he asked the sleeping creature "I just want you to know that you're giving me more fun than I've ever had in a long time"

The shape-shifter then looked over to the teenager who was sleeping up against the beast's side.

"And as for you my dear, you and those other humans give this boy a reason to fight so fiercely; I like that" he congratulated her in a cheerer tone "and I sense that you are beginning to care for this monster more than just as a friend, how delightful"

The stranger stepped back and let out a low chuckle at the sight of the sleeping partners, it was too precious.

"Normally I'd send more monsters to fight you, but I don't think they'll be a need for it" he informed them, knowing they could not hear him "I have foreseen events that are taking shape, some are coming on their accord, others are building machines of great power to slay you and some are seeking out a way to fulfill their need for vengeance on you and through it all I will watch it all with such excitement"

The shape-shifter then held out the palm of his hand, which a small pile of purple dust in it.

"However I will give you a way to even the odds in the coming battles" he said before blowing the dust in the direction of the Dragon

The dust floated through the air and was inhaled by Dipper through his nostrils.

"After all, bigger is better" he said before fading away into night's air


	5. Storm Warnings

Chapter Five: Storm Warnings

* * *

**_Gravity Falls Zoo, the previous night…_**

While Dipper and Wendy where fighting for their lives against a giant arachnid, Sheriff Blubbs and his faithful deputy Durland had been patrolling the town's zoo for the past few days even since the mysterious deaths of the zoo's lion pride happened, trying to protect the rest of the facility's wildlife from whatever had attacked it before. However, instead of doing their said patrols, the two police officers were currently tossing handfuls of peanuts into the elephant's pen.

"Hey chief, why ain't he eating the peanuts?" the dim-witted deputy asked

"I don't know, maybe he's full" his superior replied

"He seems a bit upset about something" Durland commented "I wonder what it could be?"

As they spoke, the night's wind began to slowly speed up around them. A few seconds later, a drizzle of raindrops started to come dome; which quickly became a strong downpour shortly after, making the officers make a dash for their golf cart that their where using to make their rounds around the zoo. The sudden storm

"The weatherman said nothing about rain tonight!" the deputy loudly mentioned over the rain

"It's just summer rain, you can't always predict it!" the sheriff answered

Just then, then heard the loud clap of thunder which made them both jump in fear. They then heard the elephant begin to make a rumbling noise, as if something was frightening it; however neither officer could see what was going on due to all the rain that was coming down. Suddenly they heard another loud noise among the sudden storm; only this sound did not sound like thunder at all, instead it sounded like a screech of an eagle. Out of the darkness of the storm they saw a massive shadow guild down from the rain clouds from above and snatch up the elephant in its talons with ease before shooting back into the sky, the force of the giant shadows updraft from lifting up knocked the golf cart over, spilling the policemen unto the ground. It was then that the storm instantly ended just was mysteriously as it had begun. Blubbs and Durland picked themselves up and looked in awe at the now empty elephant enclosure.

"Uh…should we call this in?" the younger lawman questioned, dumbfounded by what had happened

"Let's just pretend we were never here" Blubbs answered before changing the subject "Wanna race to the Reptile House?"

"You're on sir!" his subordinate answered happily

* * *

**_Present Time…_**

Wendy's eyes slowly opened to see that she was trapped under a blanket of darkness. At first she figured that she had woken up early and tried to pull herself out from under Dipper's wing, only to find that when she tried to pull the wing off of her body, the teenager felt a heavier leathery substance all around her like a tent. In a panic the red-head started to kick violently at the substance and scream for help. Suddenly the darkness was lifted from Wendy's person and let the mourning's light shine into her line of vision. She then looked up to see what had caused her distress and gasp in shock; it was Dipper's wing, only now it was three times its original jumped to her feet to see that not only was her friend's wings had grown, but also his entire body had grown from forty feet long, to a gigantic seventy-five feet long.

"H-how did this happen to you?" she asked the beast, who still in shock

The Dragon didn't know what she meant by that question and started to examine himself, only to discover that his size had greatly increased much to his surprise as well, strangely enough however he felt no different than he did when he went to sleep the previous night, in fact he felt even stronger than before. He turned his attention back at the human, who now looked even smaller to him than before and let out another purring sound, as a way of showing her that she still had nothing to fear from him.

Even though she knew that Dipper was still under control for now, Wendy now had a bigger problem at hand, Now that the winged reptile was larger then before there was now an even bigger possibility that someone might see him or worse try to kill him out of fear. The teenager reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone in order to call her employer and see if he could think of a plan to help her friend.

"Stan, its Wendy" she began "We've got a problem…"

* * *

It had been a long journey for Jeff and the other ten Gnomes that had gone on this trip with him. For days, they traveled all across the forests of Gravity Falls in order to find someone who might be able to help them on their quest for revenge. They tried convincing the Manataurs, the Fairies, the Mermaids and even the Goblins to rally to their cause, but each race turned them away; fearing the wrath of the Dragon who now stalked the forest. Jeff however remained vigilante and kept searching for a way to kill the fire-breather. The group was currently in the territory of the forest's most secretive race of mystical beings that resided within it: The Wood Elves, a race that that did not like outsiders entering their kingdom.

"I think we should turn back Jeff" Steve warned "The Wood Elves hate our kind; they'll kill us on the spot if they see us!"

"Not if we play it safe" the head answered "besides their already watching us"

"How can you be sure?" the Gnome named Carl questioned

Then without warning, massive roots erupted from the ground below their feet and entangled the Gnomes in a matter of seconds, the giants roots then lifted the woodland creatures high into the air and then proceeded to hang then upside down.

"Call it a hunch…" Jeff deadpanned

Eight tall figures began to emerge out of the shadows of the trees and walk up the entrapped travelers. The figure's hair were moss covered with insects crawling through some of them, their skin was a dark brown and had a wooden look to it that almost had the appearance like tree bark. The creature's eyes were sunken in and glowed a dark green color, a clear way of showing their power over the planet life that they surrounded themselves with. Among their other features, their ears had pointed tips and their teeth were sharp like a wolf's. Their clothing was made from the plant life within Gravity Falls which was fashioned into robes or for some of the attire of the creatures, a suit of plant armor.

And every single of them had arrows aimed at Jeff and his company.

"Wood Elves…" Steve said under his breath in amazement, since this was the first time he had ever seen them in person

"Do not think we will not kill you Gnomes!" one of the Wood Elves warned in a husky tone of voice "Why have you come here?"

"We meant no disrespect to you" the head Gnome replied "We came to seek an audience with Queen Nara"

"You mongrels don't even have the privilege to even speak our queen's name!" one of the larger Elves snarled in a deep resonating voice

"Silence Fenric!" the first elf commanded before turning before looking back to the captured trespassers "And why would we let you do that?"

"We're hoping that she can at least tell us a way to fight the Dragon that's been burning our lands" Jeff explained"And yours as well I assume"

The Wood Elf stared sternly into the upside down Gnome's eyes for what seemed like eons until finally he snapped his fingers, making the roots release their hold on the hold on the travelers who feel to the ground on their heads. He then motioned with his hand to the other soldiers to put away their weapons.

"You may speak with the queen" the Elf said

"You cannot be serious Valko!" the Elf known as Fenric protested "these worms shouldn't be allowed to-"

"I have spoken Fenric!" Valko Snapped "I am the queen's personal guardsman and I will decide who may speak with her majesty, not you!"

The larger warrior glared at his commanding officer before bowing his head.

"My apologizes…sir" he hissed out before turning away

"Good, now then…" the queen's protector said before drawing a long curved sword from his belt and holding to Jeff's throat with great speed "If you so much as look at her grace in a way that does not please me, I shall butcher every last one of you on the spot!"

"Uh…duly noted" the leader of the Gnomes nervously acknowledged with a gulp of fear for his life

* * *

"So how big did Dipper get exactly?" Mabel asked

"Wendy didn't say, but I'm guessing he must be pretty huge" her great uncle replied

After leaving the Hospital, Stan and Mable got into his car and picked up Soos before toward the mountains in order to once again try to reach the Dragons lair without having some giant monster attacking them.

"What do you think Soos?" the hyperactive girl questioned her older friend "You are the Dragon expert after all"

"I'm sorry dude, but I got nothing" the handyman answered "Dragon's normally only grow about ten feet every year, but Dipper's sudden increase in size overnight makes no sense to me"

"Something tells me that if we find the answer, we're not going to like it" Stan mentioned before noticing the tiny raindrops that started to hit his car window "Huh, that's weird, the weatherman said there wouldn't be any rain today; stupid cable news channel!"

The little raindrops quickly turned to a powerful thunderstorm in a moment's notice. The rain started pour down onto the car like a thousand tiny meteorites, the trio were confused by this sudden change in the weather as the clear white clouds in the sky quickly began to morph into large dark rainclouds.

"Jesus it's really coming down out there!" Stan commented "Now I wish I fixed the windshield wipers!"

The storm's fury increased as the wind kicked up with an even greater speed then before, forcing the old con-artist's car off of the road.

"Dude's this is getting crazy!" the over-weight man said "Where did this storm come from?"

"I don't know, but it feels…strange" his boss replied as he looked out the window "I'm not driving any further until this storm clears up"

With that, the elderly man pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road and waited alongside Soos and Mabel for the surprise typhoon to settle down, not knowing how it started to begin with.

* * *

The massive thunderstorm didn't just attract the attention of the trio, high in the mountains of Gravity Falls a certain red-head and her reptilian friend also took notice of the sudden change in the weather.

"How the hell did this happen?" Wendy said "One second it was clear skies and then the next you know it turns into this"

She looked over to the Dragon and expected him to be laying atop one of his mounds of gold, not caring about the whole storm, but instead she saw him standing in a rigid stance and snarling at the pouring rain, similar to when he sensed the presence of the giant spider from the previous night. After last night's giant monster fiasco, the teenager was starting to read her friends body language a bit better than before and she could tell that Dipper's posture could only mean that there was something unnatural about this thunderstorm.

"This isn't a regular storm is it Dipper?" she questioned before again remembering that he couldn't respond with words "why do I even try?"

The Dragon ignored Wendy's words as he continued to stare out into the thunderstorm from his cave. While his human companion could not see it, this was indeed not a storm brought about by normal means; he could smell the scent of something familiar to him from when he first became a beast. During the night of his 'birth' there was powerful storm that was similar to this one that night as well and as he took flight into the dark skies on that night, he smelled the scent of something that did not belong in the sky at all, but it was a brief moment that he caught the unknown creatures scent before it vanished, this time however, he was not going to let whatever was making this storm get away from him a second time.

With a powerful roar, Dipper charged out of the cave, nearly trampling Wendy as he did before launching himself into the air to face his mysterious foe head-on. Seeing Dipper's sudden outburst again made the teen feel unsure of how much of his humanity was still left within him, even though the beast denied he enjoyed killing the spider the previous night (or at least try to deny it without using words) she still worried that his Dragon side was slowly taking over mind and she feared what that could mean for not only for herself, but for all of Gravity Falls as well, however she remained hopeful that Dipper would rise above his bestial nature and still be the boy she cared deeply for.

"Please…come back safe" she said under her breath as she watched him fly off into the storm clouds "come back to me…"

* * *

Humans and Dragons weren't the only ones who took note of the freak storm, both Gnomes and the Wood Elves had also noticed the in the skies above as they made their way to the queen of the Wood Elves.

"Mother of Oberon this came out of nowhere!" Jeff said as he and his fellow Gnomes ran for cover from the rain

Valko's eyes glowed even brighter than before; he then raised his hand toward the trees that grew around them. With that simple gesture, the trees began to interlock with one another to form a giant dorm that sealed the surrounding area from even letting even the tiniest raindrop from getting through. The queen's personal guard then created am orb of green light that instantly illuminated the now darkened ground.

"That was pretty cool" Steve commented "But wasn't that a bit too extreme to keep from getting wet?"

"I hate to agree with that wretch Valko, but he's right; why did you do that for simple thunderstorm?" Fenric criticized

"That storm was not created under natural means" the queen's bodyguard answered "we must continue on, we are close to the queen"

Jeff and his fellow Gnomes continued to follow the queen's bodyguard, still fearing if this might be the day that they died as well fearing that this journey would be nothing. As they pushed forward, the head Gnome couldn't help but wonder about what Valko had said about the storm being created through non natural means, however it probably was in his best interest to stay quiet, least he have his head rolling on the grass.

* * *

As Dipper flew closer to the center of the storms, the wind and rain grew stronger with every passing second. If he were his original size, the storm's current strength would have forced him to land and wait for it to pass on, but thanks to his sudden growth spurt, he now had the wing power to fly through this torrent with little effort. As the fire-breather got closer to the storm's center, he started to make out a large shape among the clouds. The shape in question was a giant sixty-foot eagle with a pair of massive wings that kept it in the air as well as generate massive gusts of wind with each flap. The giant eagle's body was covered in black feathers with blood red feathers and lined the trim of his feathers, its beak and talons had a metallic look to them, as if they were forged by metal and its eyes shined white and full of hunger within them.

And right now, those eyes were looking in the Dragon's direction.

The giant reptile roared at the titanic bird of prey before launching himself at it like a missile. The bird dodged to the right at the last second, however the winged lizard served around, smacking the bird across face with his tail as he did. The eagle was knocked back by the blow, but still managed to stay in the air, the giant bird screeched in anger before darting toward his attacker at break-neck speeds with his talons at the ready. Before Dipper could turn around, the eagle's talons had already sank into his back, making him let out a shriek in pain.

The talon's dug deeper into his back as the eagle began to drag him out of the air and toward the ground. Dipper swung his head around and blasted a stream of fire at his enemy's head, even though the bird of prey ducked its head aside, it made his attacker let go of him and give him some time to straighten himself out in the air. The Dragon made an enraged snarl as he banked hard to left, attempting to circle around the eagle and hit from behind. However, The eagle followed his course of flight and then surprised the fire-breathing titan with an ability of its own, it's shining white eyes glowed even brighter than before, then suddenly a two long bolts of lightning were fired from its eye sockets and in his direction, the winged reptile barely had time to barrel-roll out of the way before the bolt hit him.

Now he had to combat a foe that could also use projectile attacks like he could, only these bolts could be more devastating than his fire-breathe. The Dragon had to find a way to get out of the eagle's line of fire before it could shoot another round of its lighting at him again. He closed his wings and let himself sink into a cloud below him, making himself disappear from the eagle's sight. The bird of prey stopped in mid-flight, confused by his opponent's sudden change in flight.

Then out of the storm cloud, a pillar of flames shot up from it, burning the left side of the eagle's face, making it screech in agony as it pulled itself higher into the air. Dipper erupted from hiding spot and head butted his foe in the stomach, making it reel back in pain. The fire-breather hovered backwards several feet, not wanting to be the eagle's range of his talons while it balanced itself out. Once the giant bird had corrected itself from the blow, it glared back at the reptilian behemoth, all the while still in pain from the fresh burns the beast had given it.

There was a silence between them, as if they were gauging the other's strength, even the howls of storms wind seemed like nothing more than a distant breeze to them. The hush between the monsters was broken when they both rush toward one another with fire and lighting at the ready.

**_ KA-Boom! _**

"That didn't sound like thunder" Stan said as he, Soos and Mabel still waited for the storm to die down

"Dudes I got a bad felling about this" the handyman commented, who was scared by the sound they had all heard

Mabel leaned her head against the window in order to get a better view of the raging weather. She looked up into the sky and saw something moving through the clouds that appeared whenever lighting struck, when she looked harder she could make out two large figures among the storm; however when the young girl took a closer look at the shapes and saw her brother locked in combat with another giant beast.

"Oh my god, Dipper's up there!" she exclaimed in shock as she pointed out the window

Stan and Soos looked to where the sweater loving girl was pointing and gasped in shock at sight of the old con-artists grand nephew fighting a strange creature in the darken skies above them.

"That's Dipper alright, but what the hell is he fighting?" the owner of the Mystery Shack asked

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a thunderbird by the looks of it" Soos pointed out

"What's that?" Mabel questioned

"It's like a giant eagle from Native American mythology that can control storms" the heavy-set man explained before getting a confused look from his young friend "dude I did a report on myths in Indian cultures way back in high-school"

"So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that bird's the one that's been cooking up this storm" Stan surmised

"And it looks like Dipper isn't happy that it's here" Mabel added on

"The clouds are so thick I can't tell whose winning" her great-uncle said

Suddenly the thunderbird and the Dragon shot out of the dark clouds still locked together in a fierce battle. The humans could only stare in awe as the two titanic beasts continued to duel each other. The fire-breather slashed his enemy across its belly with his claws, to which the giant bird of prey began to peck at his shoulder in retaliation, cutting deeply into his flesh as well jamming it's talons into his stomach. At that point, the reptilian titan decided to finish this fight now. Dipper reached out with his jaws and bite down unto the thunderbird's wing, forcing it them both to plummet to the ground, all the while, tearing into one another.

"They're dropping like a rock!" the monster's sibling cried out

"More like an atom bomb!" Stan corrected as he ducked his head down "Brace yourselves!"

Stan wasn't too far off from the bomb comparison, for when the two titans hit the ground; the force of their impact shook the entire surrounding area violently. It was felt by both humans and mystical creatures alike, from Wendy who was still in the Dragon's lair, to the Gnomes and the Wood Elves in the forests nearby, a massive wave of dust, rocks and branches rushed at all corners, covering anything that stood in its path in blanket of debris. After the earth shaking shockwave, the thunderbird's storm started to die down, allowing the old man and the others to get out of his now dirt covered vehicle.

"That was just…wow" Mr. Mystery was at a loss of words

"Come on, they crashed a few yards that way!" his grand-niece informed before taking off into the woods in order to find her brother

"Mabel wait for us!" her great uncle called out before he and Soos chased after her

* * *

Back with Dipper, he had pinned down the eagle by its wings with his claws, the thunderbird screeched helplessly, as if it was begging for mercy; which was something it wasn't going to get. The winged reptile then noticed that the bird's eyes starting to glow again, charging up for another lighting attack. Acting quickly, the Dragon grabbed a hold of both sides of its head and began to squeeze it tighter and tighter. The thunderbird tried desperately to make its attacker let go of its head by pelting him with its wings and stab at his belly with its talons until finally Dipper made the mighty avian predator's skull crack like the eggshell that it once emerged from.

Dipper unleashed another powerful roar before letting his jaws descended down on the massive corpse and begin devour on its meat. Just as her brother was starting to feast on his newest kill, Mabel, Stan and Soos had just arrived on the scene and gasped in horror, not only at the size her sibling had gotten to, but also at the gory scene before them.

It was then that the Dragon caught their scent and looked away from his meal to see the other humans he cared for huddled together with fear in their eyes. He ceased his feeding frenzy and slowly approached them, to which they backed up further. He halted from going any further and made a low mournful groan escape his mouth, showing he was ashamed of himself for letting them see him at his most savage.

Mabel hesitantly walked up to her monstrous brother and carefully reached out with one hand to touch his scales on one of his front legs, silently letting him know that everything was alright. After a few tense seconds Stan and Soos also slowly approached the beast, still afraid, but willing to get near him regardless.

"You scared me Dipper" the little girl told her brother "I don't like to see you like that, all that bloodlust in your eyes; it's terrifying"

The Dragon let out soft growl as of way of understanding her words, he then lowered himself down despite all the pain he was in order to allow the humans to climb unto his back.

"What's he doing?" the beast's great-uncle asked

"Dudes I think he wants to take us to his lair" the man-child answered "I call shotgun!"

As the two older men climbed onto Dipper's back, still slightly afraid of him due to the sight they had just witnessed, Mabel on the other hand caught a glimpse of a person for just a second out of the corner of her eye. The person she had thought she had seen made her do a double-take, due to the fact that who she thought she had seen was the salesman who had turned her twin into a monster.

"Come on, let's go already!" Stan ordered

"Did you guys see..." she tried to say before seeing that what she thought was the salesman was gone "uh, never mind; coming!"

The girl climbed onto the Dragon's back, still slightly afraid of him due to the sight they had just witnessed. With a single strong flap of his wings, he launched himself back into the sky, all the while the humans on his back screamed in a mixture of excitement and fear. While back on the ground, the old salesman laughed to himself, he was feeling so giddy that his Dragon had won another epic battle and he just couldn't wait for the next challenge to arrive.

* * *

Wendy paced back and forth in fervent pace. Ever since she had felt that shockwave earlier, she just knew that Dipper was there at the center of it all. Just then she saw her beloved monster fly into the cave and saw that his body was covered in fresh cuts and bruises. He then let down the teen's boss and the other, but at the moment she didn't care about new arrivals, she only cared about Dipper's health.

"What happened to him?!" she demanded

"Yeah nice to see you to Wendy" her employer answered in a sarcastic tone before receiving a death glare from the red-head "Dipper got into a fight with a some giant eagle called a thunderbird"

"You mean another giant monster?" she said "Christ it's just one after the other, first the T-Rex then the giant spider now this!"

"Giant spider?" the dragon's sister absentmindedly asked

"He's probably exhausted from all the fighting in the past two days" the teen continued as she ignored the question and looked up at her friend "Are you ok Dipper?"

The fire-breather made a soft growl again in response to Wendy's question; he then lowered his head and gently nuzzled the side of her face. While the ginger and the beast were paying attention to only one another, the rest of the group where enamored with the gold surrounding them within the cave.

"H-how did he find all this gold" the old man choked out

"I told you Mr. Pines, Dragon's have a sixth sense about this stuff" Soos replied

"We're rich!" Mabel exclaimed "I'm going to buy a gold plated human hamster ball!"

"Don't touch a single coin!" her heavy-set friend reminded "unless you want to see a dragon hissy-fit, you'll leave his gold alone!"

Mabel nodded in response, fearing what might happen if she did touch her siblings' horded treasure.

"Great, all this gold and I can't touch it; I feel like this is going to be my punishment in hell" the con-artist grumbled "I might well go home and sulk about it"

"That's not bad idea Stan, my dad's probably getting worried about me" the teenager added

The winged behemoth made a concerned groan, showing his worry about being separated from her.

"Hey don't worry Dipper, I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow" Wendy answered she stroked his leg to assure him

"And so will me and Soos!" the creatures sister chimed in "besides you need to rest and heal up"

"Well you can have fun with that, I've had enough of this insanity for the past two days" the elder man complained as he walked toward the caves entrance "I just want to go home and-"

Dipper slammed his tail down in front of Stan, cutting off both his sentence and his path. The beast's great-uncle looked up at the Dipper in confusion only to see the face of a very angry Dragon. The treasure hoarder lowered his head down to the old human's level until he was just inches away from his face with smoke rising from his nostrils and deep threatening snarl coming from his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa take it easy dude!" Soos tried to reason to his reptilian friend

"What did you take Stan?" Wendy questioned in an annoyed tone

"I didn't take any-"he attempt to say before Dipper snapped his jaws at him "gah! Ok I took my necklace back!"

"Give it back Grunkle Stan, it's his now" Mabel ordered

"I'm not giving back sh-" the thief once again tried to say before his grand-nephew let out another snarl "Alright, take it back!"

Mr. Mystery handed his gold necklace back to the beast, who then carefully held it in his mouth and dropped it into a nearby pile of gold, then without warning he wrapped his tail around the con-artist's legs and hoisted him high into the air; all the while he shrieked like a little girl. The Dragon hung him over one of the gold piles and shook him violently; making all the other treasures he had snatched up spill unto the top of it.

"How did you steal all that stuff?" the ginger asked, dumbfounded by her boss's greed "You we're only here for like two minutes!"

"I've got very quick hands" he answered innocently Dipper lowered his great-uncle back to down before dropping him a foot away from the ground. Once the dragon made sure that all his treasures were accounted for, he let the four humans climb unto his back before he took flight.

* * *

"Oh I'm gonna barf dudes!" Soos said before covering his mouth and running over to some bushes and puking

Even though it wasn't a long flight, the riding on Dipper's back was still a terrifying (and nauseating) experience none the less for the members of the Mystry Shack.

"You know, it's not as bad the second time around" Wendy mentioned as she climbed down off of the beast "it's still scary as hell though"

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Mabel cheered as she jumped down to the ground "It was like snorting a bag of smile dip and while riding a wild horse at the same time!"

"I think crapped out my heart on the way here" Stan said before stumbling to the ground as his legs gave out from the ride "Let's just go home, please?"

"Well it looks like the car's only a few feet away, so at least it won't be a long walk" his grandniece replied

"Good, then let's get the hell outta here" he commanded has he stood up again

As Stan, Soos and Mabel headed back to the car; Dipper motioned with his head to Wendy to where he was. Curious by this, she did as he asked and walked back over to him. The winged titan then held out his claws to her and showed her something that was dangling from one of them. It was a golden necklace with a fiery red sapphire gem in the shape of a dragon around it.

"Oh my god…" the teenager gasped in amazement "its-its beautiful Dipper!"

Wendy took the necklace from his claw and placed it around her neck, the beast purred once; happy that she loved his gift. The Dragon nuzzled her as way of saying goodbye to her, at this point the ginger decided to try something she had wanted to do for awhile now. Without giving it another thought, She reached out and kissed the monster on the tip of his snout, this of course surprised him, but it was a happy surprise none the less.

"Hey Wendy hurry up before I leave your ass out here!" her employer shouted from his car

"I have to go now, but I promise I'll stay with the whole day with you tomorrow" she assured her friend with a warm smile

With that, the red-head ran off toward the vehicle just as Stan started the engines, leaving the massive monster feeling light-headed and more the excited for tomorrow than ever before.

* * *

After a short but strange journey, the Gnomes and the Wood Elves finally arrived at the doorway to the throne room of Queen Nara. It was cave with long, thick vines hanging in front of the entrance. Valko stepped forward and with his mastery over plant-life, made the vines part ways to allow the group entrance. With a nod of his head, the guardsman gave the all clear to the other to advance forward. Jeff and his fellow Gnomes walked forward while Valko and Fenric stayed behind them, blocking the only way out should they try to escape. The moment they stepped inside, the wayward travelers were taken aback by the sheer beauty that was now before them.

There were orbs of bright yellow light that illuminated the throne room. Small trees and all other wondrous plant-life covered the cave with all types of birds flying around, singing happily as they flew about the cave. It was not only birds that lived here, bears, wolves and other animals that lived in the forest lived together in harmony among one another. And there sitting at the center of it all in a throne made of flowers and vines, was the Queen of the Wood Elves.

Her skin was different from her subjects, it was an illusionist green compared to the other wood-like skin and her hair was long and black with deer antlers sporting from the top of her head. Her clothing was a dark purple and silver gown with plants clinging to her slender body under the grown. Her eyes shined with same magic that her people had, only the glow in her eyes were much brighter than any other wood elf, signifying her great power of nature. The Gnomes stared blankly at the sheer majesty she silently commanded. In respect Jeff and his group bowed before the queen, showing they meant no harm to either her or her kingdom.

"Welcome Jeff the Gnome" she greeted in a warm tone "We have much to discuss"


	6. Seeds of Destruction

**A/N: Before we get started, I'd like to bring something up real quick that lot of people have been wondering. I know a lot of people have been asking me when I'm going to start writing the sequel to Back at the Moon. I'm very happy a lot of people are excited to see the sequel as soon as possible and don't worry I am working on it, but the main thing is that I want to make the sequel as good as I possibly can before I put it out. So don't worry it will be out soon, but without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Seeds of Destruction

* * *

The grizzly bear is a massive predatory mammal with huge claws and teeth that could crack through a human skull like a walnut. They usually weight about eight-hundred pounds and can stand on their hind legs, making their height seven to eight feet tall. They are incredibly powerful animals and it is known as the apex predator of the forests that it lives in.

To Dipper Pines however, it's known as breakfast.

The Dragon swooped down from the clouds above his prey at a mind-spinning speed, easily catching the bear off guard as it stood by the river just to get a drink. The fire breather quickly snatched up the bear in his jaws and shook it like a dog with a new chew toy, breaking every bone and tearing up every organ as he did. It only took seconds to kill the 'apex predator' and for Dipper to enjoy his kill, he dropped the bear's body from his mouth and staring to rip of chucks of the corpse and consume them, rather them try to shallow the whole thing down all at once.

While he devoured his prey he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Wendy had given him before she left last night. The kiss itself didn't feel like just a friendly gesture, it felt so passionate despite being so quick. It also made the beast even that more excited to see his most treasured human today, he also hoped that their day together wouldn't be spoiled by another giant monster attack. Even though he didn't show it to the teenager or to the other humans, his past battles with the dinosaur, the giant spider and the thunderbird left him with him with very little time to heal properly and very weak. It was for that reason why he was out early today hunting down anything that could help him restore his strength, whether it be a bear, a moose or a centaur.

After consuming the bear, Dipper unfurled his wings again and prepared to take off back to his home, however just before he even flapped his wings, his nostrils picked up an almost familiar scent near him. His eyes carefully scan his surroundings, searching for whatever might try to attack him, but he found nothing. Normally he'd try to seek out the source of the scent, but today he was more concerned about seeing Wendy more than anything else. He shrugged off the scent and flew up into the air and began to make his return trip home.

A few seconds after the Dragon had departed, Jeff and his fellow Gnomes slowly crept out of the bushes they were hiding in.

"That was way to close" Steve said to his leader"I knew coming this way was a bad idea"

"Well this was the fastest way to get to the town" his leader replied "I didn't know that thing was going to be here!"

"Is it just me or did the Dragon get bigger?" another Gnome spoke up

"Yeah, it did" Steve answered "Now I really hope our deal with the elves goes well"

"It will as soon as we get they what they want" Jeff cut in "Come on, let's keep moving"

* * *

**_The previous night…_**

Queen Nara casually got up from her throne and began to inspect them while her visitors remained kneeling before her. She is looked over to them and gave the travelers a warm smile as a sign of gratitude.

"You may rise" she told them in a sweet tone of voice Jeff and his fellow gnomes slowly rose up back to their feet.

The queen of the Wood Elves walked up to the much shorter magical beings and knelt down to their level, this surprise not only the Gnomes, but also her two subjects Valko and Fenric as well.

"I have heard that you wished to speak with me" the queen began gently "The plants have told me that it concerns a certain beast that has been roaming the forests recently"

"Yes ma'am, we came to ask for your help against the Dragon" Jeff replied

The queen stood up once again and walked back over to one of the orbs that was looking over and held it in her hands, she then left the orb float out of her hands and let drift toward the Gnomes. Once it reached the way-ward travelers, images of the Dragon that had not only stolen their gold, but also decimated their homes and slaughtered many other Gnomes, the images of the fire-breather that where being shown to the Jeff and his party were that of its battles with the past three monsters.

"The Dragon has been slaying several creatures that may have done harm to my kingdom" Nara explained "Nor has it attacked my people, so I have had no reason to wage war on the beast"

"Her highness has also been using her magic to make the bodies of the Dragon's slain enemies disappear into the earth as a way of keeping humans from finding them" Valko added

"And from staying into our home" Fenric also commented

"With all due respect your highness, but we do have a reason" the head Gnome answered bluntly "It destroyed our homes, killed our people and stole our treasure"

Valko and Fenric both narrowed their eyes in distaste at the tone of voice and reached for their blades, but their leader gave them a passing glance, silently telling them to stay their rage for now.

"I understand your peoples blight and your need to take back what is yours" the Wood Elf said "So while I bear no ill will toward the monster itself, I will aid you in its defeat"

The Gnomes cheered happily upon hearing those words, while the queen's guard and his companion rolled their eyes at the smaller creature's jubilation.

"On one condition though" the leader of the Wood Elves added, which quickly ended the celebration "You and your fellow Gnomes must retrieve something for me"

The small magical beings looked at one another in confusion, clearly unsure what she was going to request.

"Uh…of course your majesty" Jeff finally answered "What do you us to do?"

"Recently a human snuck into my kingdom and stole some of my seeds" she informed them "As you know my people cannot leave our territory because we need the magic that lives here to survive, but if you can find this human and bring back both him and the seeds to me, I will tell you a way you can kill the Dragon"

Jeff looked over to his companions with an unsure look in his eyes, silently asking if they where up to the task. After a few seconds, his traveling group collectively nodded to him to go ahead with the proposal.

"It's a deal" he finally answered "But before we go, may I ask a question?"

"Indeed you may" Nara said "I don't mean to sound rude, but how did a human sneak into you homeland in the first place?"he inquired

"That is a good question" the queen began before her eyes narrowed on one of her subjects "Would you care to explained that Fenric?"

"M-me your grace?" the Wood Elf stammered out "How would I know?"

"Because my plants have told me that not only did you let the human into our lands, but you also gave him the seeds!" she accused

"Please forgive me your highness!" he begged as he fell to his knees "He tempted with knowledge of one of the forbidden books!"

"Silence you traitor!" Valko commanded as he grabbed him by the arm

Just as the queen's guard put his hand on the other Wood Elf, Fenric drew a knife from his belt and attempted to stab him in the chest, and then suddenly a vine erupted from the ground under his feet.

The now panicking solider turned his head to see his queen's eyes now shined a bright red as more vines sprung out of the ground and warped themselves around his body. Fenric screamed in horror as the vines began to drag him into the earth itself before closing up the hole once he was pulled under. The Gnomes where in a mixture of both shock and terror at the sight they had just witnessed, fearing what would happen if they failed.

"I am truly sorry you had to see that, but he needed to be punished for his betrayal" the queen apologized in calm tone "I trust our deal is still valid?" "Uh, y-yes your highness" Jeff squeaked out "W-we won't fail you!"

"That's good, then you may leave" Nara acknowledged

With that, the traveling group where lead out of the cave by the queen's right hand man without another word spoken, once they left the throne room, Nara raised her hand and made one of the orbs float to her. When the orb was close enough, it created images of the Dragon again.

"I know your behind this you little trickster" she said to herself "But what game are you playing at this time?"

* * *

**_Present time…_ **

Wendy awoke to the sound of her cellphone ringing, her eyes slowly opened to see her phone laying next to her alarm clock, which according to it was saying it was eleven-thirty-five in the morning. The teen groaned in frustration, knowing that she set the clock to wake her at nine-thirty today.

"_I knew that damn clock was broken!"_ she cursed to herself as she reached for the phone As she reached for her cellphone, she expected it to be either Stan or Mabel calling to ask where she was, but when she saw the number she was a bit taken aback to see that it was Tambry who was calling her.

"Hey Tambry what's up?" the teen asked over the phone in a still groggy tone since she still felt a bit sleepy

"Ok Wendy spill it, who is he?" the girl on the other line questioned

Her best friend's question made the red-head feel wide awake, she knew what the other teen meant by that.

"Um, what are you talking about Tam?" the teenager replied

"Oh don't give me that crap Wendy, I know you're seeing a new a guy" Tambry said matter-of-factly "Your dad called me yesterday asking if you were staying over at my house, I covered for you, but I did call the rest of the guys to see where you really where and when they said they all had no idea, I put two and two together"

"Well you've got it all wrong, I'm not seeing anyone" Wendy corrected in an irritated tone

In a way she was half lying and telling the truth. Yes she did kiss Dipper and she did start to develop feelings for him, but they weren't really together for oblivious reasons of course. She gently touched the necklace that the winged monster had given to her the previous night that was still around her neck, as she did she gave the thought of not wanting to be with the Dragon a different opinion.

"Look if you're scared I might tell Robbie, I promise I won't" the fellow teen assured "You don't even have to tell me his name if that makes you feel better"

The ginger knew that her close friend wasn't going to give up anytime soon, so she figured she may as well give her what she wanted to hear.

"Ok fine yes I am seeing someone" she sighed out

"I knew it!" Tambry exclaimed over the phone "So what's this guy like?"

"Well…he's young and a bit shy, but he's very smart for someone his age" Wendy described "He's also gone through a bit of a…growth spurt recently"

"Is he hot?" her friend asked

"Oh, you could say that" the red-head teased "he's very kind to me, but he's very protective of me as well; he even saved me from a mountain lion"

"No shit? Damn this guy sounds like real beast" Tambry commented

"You have no idea" the other teenager replied, smirking to herself as she did

"So what's this 'mystery man' like to do for fun?" the technology loving teen questioned further

"He has a few hobbies, but right now he's into collecting gold" Wendy answered

"So he's big, overly protective of you, killed a freaking mountain lion and likes gold" Tambry listed "What the hell is he, a Dragon?"

Before the teenager could say anything else, hey cellphone informed her that someone else wanted to get in touch with her. When she saw that the person calling was Mabel.

"_Saved by the Mabel_" she mentally thanked before turning her attention back to her friend "Hey Tambry I'm sorry but I gotta go, something just came up at work"

"Alright Wendy, but we're not done talking about this" her best friend mentioned "See you later"

"Later Tam" the ginger said before switching over to the younger girl on the other line "Hey Mabel I'm sorry I'm running late, I over slept and-"

"Wendy we've got a serious problem, you need to get over here quick!" the sweater obsessed child shouted into the phone in hysterics "Why, what's going on?" the teenager replied, fearing that the girl was referring to Dipper

"I'll give you a hint" Mabel continued "he's short, evil and wears a blue suit"

It didn't take a lot of Wendy's brain power to figure out what or rather who Mabel was referring to, in a haste she threw on some cloths and ran out the front door of her house and ran all the way to the Mystery Shack, afraid of what a certain little psychopath was up to this time.

* * *

Mcguket had been toiling away on his project for days on end in his hideaway, building his newest machine to kill Gravity Falls resident Dragon so he could have a new trophy, however during his construction, he suddenly came to the realization that might be his down fall: he was too old to pilot the machine. This wasn't like his Gobblewonker robot or his death-ray, he was facing an enemy that could fight back with great strength and ferocity and his while age hadn't worn away his mind (for the most part of it anyway) his body wasn't what it used to be. After mulling it over for an hour, the prospector came to a conclusion.

Even though he wouldn't be inside the machine himself, it would still make him feel proud of watching his creation slay the monster regardless, but the question now was who he could trust to command his robot. It had to be someone strong, brave and have a reason to want to kill this monster as much as he did.

"I think I know just the man for the job" he said to himself before going into an insane fit of laugh

* * *

As Wendy ran up to the Mystery Shack, she could see Stan, Mabel and Soos standing in front of the building and facing off the source with the source of all the distress.

Gideon Gleeful.

The nine year old terror was currently standing alone about twenty feet away from the group with a wicked look in his eyes, normally Stan would have him off the property by now with either word, tricking him or sometimes the water hose, but this time something felt different, it was almost as if Gideon had something up his sleeve that just might bring them all to their knees.

"What's he up to now" the teen asked

"Gideon showed up about a ten minutes ago, he's been yelling at Grunkle Stan about some 'secret weapon' he's got cooked up"Mabel explained

"This is your last chance Stanford, give me your Shack or I will kill every last one of you!" the boy threatened

"I got news for you Gideon; I've survived Colombian drug cartels, the Russian mafia and a few ex-girlfriends that I've left at the altar and I'm still kicking!" the elderly man boasted "So I'd like to see you try and take your best shot!"

"So be it…" the young Psychopath hissed

The blond haired boy reached into his vest, making the Mystery Shack instinctively jump at fear of it being a weapon, however their fear turned to laughter when their saw that the item that he pulled out was a small burlap sack.

"You know for a second there, I almost took you for a threat" the con-artists said, still laughing

"Oh you won't be laughing for much longer" Gideon warned

He then opened the sack and pour a small bag of what appeared to be pitch black seeds into his other hand, he whispered some words the group couldn't hear before he hurled the seeds into the wide space between him and his seeds then sank into the ground, Stan and the others waited for something to happen, but after several seconds, they broke into a fit of hysterics once again.

"That's how you were going to kill us, with seeds?" Wendy mocked "Was it supposed to grow into a beanstalk or something?"

"This is your dumbest plan yet Gideon!" the sweater-wearing girl added on during her laughing fi

t Their laughter was cut off when they felt the earth beneath their feet shook violently, knocking them all off balance as it did. Suddenly a massive object erupted out of ground, much to the shock of the crew of Mystery Shack.

The thing what emerged from the soil was a fifty-foot tall plant. It had a huge green stalk with orange thorns that covered every inch of it, with black petals at the top which were currently closed together. It then sprouted out four long thorn covered vines on each side of its stalk before the bud bloomed to reveal a mouth of a gigantic venus monstrous plant unleashed a high-pitched roar, putting more terror into the hearts of the humans that now looked upon it then before.

The Mystery Shack gang attempted to run off into the forest in order hide and hopefully reach Dipper and warn him of this new monster,but one of the plants vines took one great swipe with one of its vines and trip them all at once, knocking them all to the dirt once again.

"Behold you worthless fools, this is my ultimate victory!" Gideon exclaimed a triumphant before noticing the obvious "Wait, where is Dipper Pines?"

"_Hopefully on his way_" Mr. Mystery mentally prayed before thinking up a lie "uh, he's out in the forest"

"It doesn't matter where he is, because when I'm done with you, I'll find him and feed him to my pet!" his enemy declared "There's no one who can save you now!"

* * *

Dipper was growing restless within cave, he peered out of his lair's entrance for the seventh time now, scanning the entire area below his home with his keen eyes, but still he saw not a single strand of red hair of his beloved human. He knew that she wouldn't abandon him, but he was getting more and more anxious with every second that past. The fire-breather then began to fear that Wendy was in some sort of mortal danger without him to protect her, which was a sensible concern, considering what they have encountered in the past few days.

Without giving it another thought, the behemoth opened his wings and flew out of his home, ready to utterly annihilate whatever endangered the teenager in a sea of flames.

* * *

Wendy and her friends slowly backed up toward the Mystery Shack as the plant creature keep it's 'sight' on them as they did, waiting for a command from its master to launch its next attack. The five humans collectively wished that their reptilian guardian was here to protect them.

"How does it feel Stanford?" the young madman asked in a mocking tone "to know that these are both yours and those around you final moments"

"It feels kinda shitty" Stand replied bluntly

"You won't get away with this Gideon!" Mabel added "The whole town is going to be able to see this monster and there's no way you can explain it!"

"Oh my dear sweet Mabel, it won't matter if I can explain this monster or not, because they'll be obeying my will out of fear of it!" the boy explained "But I will spare you the pain of being under my foot by being at my side instead"

"Yeah no, that's not happening" the hyperactive girl responded dryly "I'd rather throw myself to Audrey three over here"

"While it pains me to hear that from you my sweet, I still cannot bring myself to let that happen" Gideon said "However, I'll do the next best thing; monster, eat the ginger"

On command, the creature quickly reached forward with one of its vines and snatched up Wendy before anybody had time to react. The plant then started to pull her toward its awaiting mouth; all the while she struggled helplessly to get free, while down below the rest of the group was trying to find a way to save her, only to be stop by another vine that pinned them all ground.

"_Oh god this is it!_" she thought to herself in horror as she closed her eyes "_I'm going to be eaten by a plant!_"

Suddenly a massive shadow darkened the skies above the entire scene and began to descend downward, making everyone except the plant and Wendy look up. The next thing the teen felt was plant's grip on her loosen to the point of slipping out of the vine's hold and fall shortly unto a hard but smooth surface.

Confused by this, the red-head opened her eyes to see that she had fallen into a giant scaly paw. The teen smiled as she looked upward to see Dipper clamping down on the plant's vine that was formally holding her with his jaws. While he was stilling biting down on the vine, the Dragon stomped on the other vine was keeping the other humans pinned down with one of his back legs before breaking off from his attack and putting himself front of the group.

"I knew you'd come!" Wendy cheered to the beast before he set her down on the ground and let her get behind him as well

Gideon could only look at the new creature that stood before him in total disbelief, how could such a monster exist and even more so how did the likes of his enemy find and tame it in the first place?

"How is this possible?!" He shouted "Say hello to our friend Drago!" Soos proclaimed, making everyone including the dragon look at him in confusion "Mr. Pines found him trappeed in a ancient sealed temple and freed him from thousand year sleep"

"Really Soos, 'Drago'" Mabel commented "Why would you even call him that?"

"Well I figured it be best if Gideon didn't know that Dipper was a Dragon or he might try to figure out how to turn into one himself" the heavy-set man reasoned

The rest of the Mystery Shack crew couldn't help but agree with Soos's logic, considering the fact that a Dragonfied Gideon would be nothing but a total disaster.

"I don't normally say this, but that's some good thinking Soos" the con-artist complimented

"I have my moments of epicness now and again" his employee replied with a grin

"An idea just popped into my head" Gideon spoke up from his end with a sly grin on his face "Would you care for a little wager Stanford?"

"What did you have in mind you little twerp?" the old man answered

"Let's see just who has the toughest monster" the young psychopath said "If yours win's I'll leave, but mine win's then the Mystery Shack is mine!" "You can't be serious Gideon!" Wendy shot back "There's no way Stan would-"

"Deal!" her boss interrupted

"I stand corrected…" she finished saying

"But Grunkle Stan, Dipper's in no condition to fight!" his grand-niece reasoned "he needs to heal!"

"Mabel, it's just a plant!" Stan shot back "Dipper can just shoot some fire at it and we're done-plus as an added bonus, maybe I can get him to eat Gideon to"

"Mabel's right, Dipper's too weak to fight!" Wendy added on

While the humans were arguing amongst themselves, the plant creature took one of its vines and with all it's a strength smacked the giant reptile across the face, cutting deeply into the left side of his face with its thorns. To Dipper, it didn't matter that he still had a way to go in terms of healing, after the plant monster had struck him, all he could think about was ripping this giant weed group stopped their quarrel and looked up at the beast to see the pure rage that was forming in his eyes after taking that insult.

"Oh he looks pist" the handyman said, trying to hide his fear

With an ear-splitting roar, the fire-breather charged forward at his new opponent, swinging his tail furiously as he did. As the creature's tail swung around, the people he was protecting had to duck before his appendage hit them by mistake; however his tail did make contact with the Mystery Shack and tore down a large chunk of the side of the building when it hit.

"Hey watch were your swinging that thing you big dumb animal!" His great-uncle scolded

The Dragon didn't hear a single word the elderly man had said he was too fixated on killing that thing that dared to attack him to focus on anything else around him, including the group that he had just come to save. The reptilian titan slashed his claws at the vine that had hit him, slicing it off with ease. The plant creatures shot forward three other vines before the winged beast could react. One vine constricted around his neck while the other two wrapped around his front legs, keeping him from using his claws again or trying to pull away. The monstrous plant then began to squeeze its vines tighter around his opponent, letting its thorns dig deeper into his neck and wrists to the point of drawing out spurts of blood, making Wendy and the others to gasp in shock and cause Gideon laugh uncontrollable at their defenders pain.

Dipper inhaled deeply before shooting a blast of fire at his captor, thinking that he had an easy victory, however to everyone's surprise the plant's flytrap mouth opened up and began to consume the flames, as it did, the plant started to grow even taller and sprout more vines.

"Dudes that freaky plant thing is absorbing Drago's fire!"Soos exclaimed

The winged beast stopped his attack when he realized that he was only making it stronger than before, it even grew a new limb to replace the one it had lost Dragon's enemy then lifted him up high into the air before using its new vines to whip the now helpless fire-breather, cleaving off chucks of flesh it did, all the while Dipper let out high-pitched wails of agony with which strike.

"It's killing him!" Mabel cried out in tears before looking away "Do something Grunkle Stan!"

"I don't know!" her great-uncle shouted in a panic "oh god, this is all my fault!"

"Indeed it is Stanford!" Gideon mocked "Today you will lose both your pet and your home and it will be all on your head!"

Wendy could only look in tears as watched the creature she cared deeply for being tortured right in front of her without any way of helping him. Then an epiphany came into her head, perhaps there was a way of at least giving the Dragon a fighting chance at beating this monster. She ran into the Shack through the gaping hole in the wall and began to search furiously for a certain item behind the desk.

"Ah, there it is!" she said before snatching up the item in question: A fire extinguisher

The teen race back outside with the device in her hands and ran past her friends and toward the plant creature itself. This of course confused the other, making them all think that she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing Wendy?" the sweater wearing girl called to her older friend

"If this thing loves heat so much, then I'm guessing that it must really hate the cold!" the ginger explained

While the giant plant was distracted with its prey, Wendy dashed toward the creatures stem and shot a blast of cold gas at the bottom of it, making it shake a bit, however to the plant itself, it felt like it had just been bitten by a flea. It looked down to see the girl spraying the extinguisher at its stem, to which it stopped by reaching out with its vine and smacking the poor teen into a nearby tree before turning back its attention to the Dragon. Once she hit the tree, she slumped over and laid in front of the tree completely motionless

"Wendy!" Mabel, Stan and Soos all cried out in unison before running over to her side

As Dipper saw his beloved laying their so still, the fury he felt before reached a whole new height. He reached for one of vines with his teeth and bit it off of his wrist before he used his claws from his free paw to cut free his other wrist that was still entangled. The winged reptile took flight once again and flew out of reach of the vines. Dipper then shot another blast of flames at the one who harmed his precious human, however this time the plant was prepared to absorb the fire and badly burnt around its stalk. The plant creature squealed out in a mixture agony and anger. While it was wracked with pain, the Dragon swooped onto the back of his enemy and stacking slash madly into it, cutting away huge chunks of its body as it did.

The giant plant reached behind it's itself and smacked the fire-breather of its body, making Dipper tumble into a few trees before quickly recoiling from the hit. He changed forward again and rammed his horns into plant itself, he then began to push forward, trying to push his enemy out of his roots, one again he smack aside by the creatures thorny vines. At this point, the winged beast's vision was getting blurry from all the new wounds he had sustained; he had to finish the fight soon or risk dying from his injuries. His eyes glanced over to Wendy, who still didn't move even with Mabel and the others trying to wake her up the best they could.

Once he had seen that image, it helped him fight through the pain and prepare for another assault on the monster that had harmed his precious Wendy. He took in another deep breath and exhaled a wave of flames unlike any he had unleashed before. The flytrap opened its mouth and started to devour the fire again, making it grow to an even larger size the before.

"You Dragon is an idiot, it's only making my plant stronger by the second!" the young madman declared

"No, he's a genius" Stan replied "See for yourself"

Gideon look back at his monster to see what his rival was talking about and gasped at the sight of his giant pet. The plant was beginning to break apart from the amount of fire it was consuming, unable to contain the flames properly within itself.

"So your monster thinks it can take Dip-I mean Drago's fire?" the con-man continued "Well then let's see if he can take it all!"

Suddenly, the giant flytrap was engulfed in flames from the inside out, disintegrating into ash from the inside out, dying instantly and in agony.

Dipper did not roar in victory like he had before, he was too concerned about Wendy's health to care about gloating. He walked over the still unconscious teenager who still had Mabel and Soos still trying to wake her. The Dragon slowly parted the two humans away with his head and gently nudged her with his snout, trying to get her at least stir, but after a few seconds she still did not move.

"She's…she's…" the beast's sister couldn't finish her sentence without crying

Just before the other could join the girl in her tears, they saw Wendy's hand start to twitch slightly before seeing her eyes slowly open. Everyone became overly joyous at the sight of their friend still among the living.

"…Hey big guy…" she berthed out as she reached and touched Dipper's nose

"Wendy, you alive!" Mabel cheered as she hugged her

"Yeah, but I've got a hell of a head-ache..." she groaned as she sat up "That's the last time I try to play monster slayer, did we at least win?"

"Oh yeah Dipper fried that oversized weed" Soos replied

"Now I say we roast the little prick who turned that thing on us!" Stan added before noticing something "Hey were did he go?"

The rest of the group looked around the area as well; however they saw no trace of Little Gideon.

"Son of a bitch, he got away!" Mr. Mystery exclaimed in anger

"We'll deal with him later, right now we need to help Wendy" his grand-niece commented

"I'm fine guy's I just…" the teen tried to say as she attempted to stand up before falling back down "On second thought maybe not"

"I guess we should take her to the hospital" the elderly man mentioned "Soos call Wendy's dad and tell her where's she going and tell him she fell off of a ladder or something, then I want you to fix this hole"

"Your command is my wish Mr. S" the heavy-set man answered with a salute "I'll have that wall done over night"

"Hey guy's could me some space, I want to take to Dipper in private for a bit" Wendy asked

The group where a bit confused by her request, but they simply shrugged and walked away to allow the two some privacy. When they were alone, Wendy slowly got to her again and hugged the beast around his jaws, to which he purred in response.

"Thank you Dipper" she whispered to him before kissing his snout "I'm sorry that today didn't turn out how I promised"

The Dragon let out a soft rumble in his throat, as if it was his way of telling her that it was fine. Unknown to either of them, their actions were seen by a certain young sweater-wearing girl, who let a warm smile form on her face at the sight before turning away before the two strange lovers noticed her watching them. Mabel then headed over to her great uncle who was currently observing the damage done to his place of business by her brother's tail.

"Great, now where are we going to stay while all this being fixed?" he grumbled

"Well there is one place we can go…" his grand-niece replied as she glanced over to her monstrous twin

* * *

"How the hell did I get talked into this?" Stan complained as sat up against a rock

After dropping off Wendy, Stan, Mabel and her pet swine went to stay the night at the one place they could go while Soos rebuilt the hole in the wall: Dipper's cave.

"It was either this or stay the night at Soos's grandma's house" Mabel reason as she spread out her sleeping bag on the ground "At least there I wouldn't be surrounded by a bunch of gold I couldn't steal" the elderly man said before hearing a growl from his grand-nephew "Oh hush, I'm not touching your stuff!"

"Think of it as a sleepover Grunkle Stan" the hyper-active girl reasoned "Just you, me and-wait, where's Waddles?"

The girl scanned the entire cave for her pet pig until her eyes fell upon her brother, who was lying atop a pile of gold and looked like he had something in his mouth.

"Dipper…" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him accusingly

The Dragon shook his head at his sibling.

"Spit him out right now!" his sister ordered

As commanded, her brother lowered his head and opened his jaws where a little pig stepped out of them, its expression unchanged despite nearly being swallowed whole. Waddles then slid down the pile of gold and right into his owner's arms.

"Bad Dipper! Bad!" his sibling scolded as if he were a dog that just chewed up the sofa "Waddles is on the 'do not eat' list!"

Her brother's response to that was a strong snarl, he was clearly not in the mood to be lectured today. The fire-breather rested his head down unto the gold before drifting off into sleep, intending on fully healing this time around before another giant monster came to challenge him. As he slept, Mabel looked at her twin with sadness in her eyes, while she was grateful that his new form had saved them twice now, she still wanted Dipper the way he was before all this began. She missed talking with him, annoying him and even hunting monsters together, but she feared that those days would be gone if they couldn't find a cure for him; if there was one at all.

"_I promise we'll change you back Dipper_" she thought to herself as she laid down with her pig in her sleeping bag "_We'll find a way_"

* * *

Gideon didn't have the slightest idea what was happening to him, one moment he watched as his monster was slain right before his very eyes, the next thing her new he saw only darkness suddenly cover him and felt himself being dragged away. He could hear voices talking among themselves about a Dragon and how they were going to kill; no doubt it was the same Dragon that was under Stanford's control that they were referring to. They walked for what seemed like hours before he finally shoved to the ground had the darkness removed from his vision, which the first thing he saw was the bottom of a dress. The little psychopath looked up to see the last person he wanted to be around looking down on him with disdain in her eyes.

"Hello little thief" Queen Nara greeted harshly

"Y-you! But how did you find me!" Gideon demanded "Your kind can't leave your home!"

"Indeed, but a group of travelers offered their aid to capture you" the leader of the Wood Elves explained

The boy turned around and saw a group of Gnomes standing behind him, each with a victorious smile on their faces.

"Were you able to retrieve the seeds as well?" the queen asked them

"Sadly no, they were destroyed by the Dragon during the battle" Jeff explained "I'm sorry we couldn't get them your majesty"

"It is alright Jeff, it is better that they be destroyed then used for evil again" Nara assured "And besides, you brought to me my thief"

"What are you going to do to me?" the human choked out in terror

"While we do not kill normally humans, you still will be punished for your crimes" the Wood Elf explained

"It doesn't matter, all of Gravity Falls saw what happened today!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed in rage "Humans will come looking for the Dragon and they'll find your kind as they do!"

"That is where you are wrong" the queen replied "before you even summoned my plant, I had already cast a spell around the area that kept you, the other humans and the monsters out of sync with time until the battle had ended; while the spell did drain me greatly, not a single man will know what has happened today"

"Then I'll them what happened then!" he threatened

"You not remember what has happened in the past few days once we are done, only the suffering that shall be inflicted upon you" Nara answered sharply

Gideon couldn't stand the feeling of being helpless, but Nara had beaten every trick he tried to use on her. He thought he was smarter than these creatures, not now he felt so small. Suddenly he felt something reached out a grab him by his hair, he looked up to see one of the queen's subjects glaring down at him as he held him roughly by his hair.

"Valko, make sure his torment so great that it is written about in songs for ages to come" she commanded

"As you wish your grace" he answered before he started to drag Gideon away

The Gnomes could only look on in terror as the human they were sent to find beg and pleaded to the queen's right-hand man to be set free as e was being dragged away to receive his punishment. Once his screams could no longer be heard, Jeff cautiously approached the leader of the Wood Elves and kneeled before her.

"If it is alright by you your highness, may you tell us the way to slay the Dragon as you promised?" he inquired

"Indeed I shall" she answered "On the edge of the forest, there is a place where life does not grow; go there and seek out a giant seal in the ground, open it and you shall have your tool to kill the beast"

"But how do we open the seal?" Steve questioned from where he was standing

"With this" she said as she summoned a black key into Jeff's hand "This key will break the seal and give you your vengeance"

"Thank you your grace!" the head Gnome thanked before turning to his group "you heard the queen, let's move out!"

The queen of the Wood Elves watched as the smaller magical beings made their way out of her throne room. She had given the Gnomes a way to kill a creature that bared her no ill will on her or her people and felt awful about, however she did understand that while the Dragon was not her enemy today, it could become a hazard to her kingdom in the future now that the beast and grow larger, and it was good to help those who could not fend for themselves as well.

She sat down upon her throne and brought another glowing orb to her side to see the world around her. True she could not venture beyond her home, she could however see the coming events that were just on the horizon.


End file.
